


Не Волшебная страна

by Jell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Oz - L. Frank Baum
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Mysticism, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 02:23:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21312631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jell/pseuds/Jell
Summary: В Отделе Тайн кого только не встретишь. Например, старого недруга, которого весь мир считает мертвым.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Lucius Malfoy
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Not a Magic Land](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6308668) by [filistinist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/filistinist/pseuds/filistinist), [Jell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jell/pseuds/Jell)

> Психоделика. Было написано на Малфой-фест на дневниках в 2012 году.

В затхлом, полном пыли воздухе пахло грозой. Фиолетовое Прытко Пишущее Перо резво скакало по пергаменту, оставляя за собой след темных с зеленоватым отливом чернил. Старый седой невыразимец — мистер Лонг — размеренно диктовал пустым, ничего не выражающим голосом: «Последние исследования показали… не опровергают наличия… объект заявляет…» Он то и дело приглаживал рукой топорщащиеся на затылке короткие волосы и нервно поправлял очки. 

Люциус его не слушал, бездумно разглядывая стену напротив — все равно придется все перечитывать, прежде чем поставить на пергаменте свою подпись. Смотреть на невыразимца он считал излишним. Тому и так было не по себе в компании бывшего Пожирателя смерти без охраны.

— Можете закатать рукав, мистер Малфой, — сказал Лонг, — на сегодня мы закончили. Я покажу результаты… — он замялся, — исследователям. Если потребуется, мы пригласим вас еще раз.

Люциус застегнул манжету и поправил рукав мантии. Участие в исследовании магии метки Темного Лорда было неприятной обязанностью. Результат мог положительно сказаться на отношении к нему в мире магов, а также повлиять на судьбу многих его менее удачных коллег. 

Он не совсем понимал, что именно невыразимцы ищут. Метка исчезла со смертью Темного Лорда, а те все что-то проверяли, водили палочкой над шрамом, задавали вопросы про ритуал принятия, про ощущения в метке, когда вызывал Лорд; про то, как можно было вызвать его самого; про слухи, которые ходили у Пожирателей о метке и про то, что говорил о ней сам Темный лорд. Чтобы все это узнать, достаточно было и одного дня, но невыразимцы снова и снова звали его в ненавистный Отдел Тайн и задавали одни и те же вопросы, отличающиеся только формулировками. Похоже, что-то у них не сходилось.

— Мистер Малфой, проверьте, все ли я правильно записал? — Лонг повернул к нему пергамент.

Читать приходилось внимательно — одно неверное слово могло обречь невиновного на смерть. Хотя… были ли среди Пожирателей невиновные? За редким исключением, к Лорду они все пришли сами, добровольно, нет — с радостью. Принимали метки, считая их символом его абсолютного доверия, а потом раболепно выполняли все приказы. Глупцы. 

Отчет был по-научному сухим и бесстрастным — таким, каким и должен был быть. Только почему-то, пока он читал, перед глазами темнело, а дышать становилось тяжело. В какой-то момент Люциус даже не выдержал и, наплевав на приличия, расстегнул ворот рубашки. Он так и не смог избавиться от страха перед Темным Лордом, так же, как и привыкнуть к нему. Слова расплывались перед глазами, строчки пустились в пляс… Как же тяжело сосредоточиться! 

«Шрам выглядит как обычно, остаточные проявления Темной магии постепенно сходят на нет. Существует предположение, что влияние Морсмо́рдре могло усиливаться, если носитель начинал практиковать Темную магию. К сожалению, из-за решения Визенгамота проверить это на данный момент невозможно». Интересно… но скорее всего, это ничего не значит. Он с трудом дочитал до конца и снова поверхностно проглядел отчет.

— Все верно, мистер Лонг.

Люциус взял перо и расписался.

— Благодарю, мистер Малфой, — тот еще раз проверил пергамент и убрал в ящик стола. — На сегодня мы закончили. Я провожу вас.

Темный коридор казался вырубленным в скале. Черные стены из природного камня украшали только редкие факелы. Пламя в них горело очень ровно, но света давало слишком мало. Люциус с трудом мог разглядеть спину идущего перед ним Лонга. Они шли, словно по лабиринту — повороты, таинственные проходы и двери без опознавательных знаков. Все было настроено на то, чтобы запутать любого, кто попал в Отдел Тайн. Откуда-то справа послышался шум и перед Люциусом выскочил огромный черный пес; на секунду они встретились взглядом. Пес замер, ощетинился, показал огромные клыки и глухо зарычал.

Сердце екнуло, но не от страха. Не может быть — Блэк! Пес еще раз рыкнул и бросился дальше по коридору. Но далеко уйти не успел — был схвачен за ошейник подоспевшим невыразимцем. Визг и лай взорвали тишину. Пес крутил головой, упирался лапами, пытался укусить невыразимца, но все было тщетно — тот держал слишком крепко и медленно утаскивал его в один из боковых коридоров. 

Похоже, невыразимцы смогли достать Блэка из-за вуали и держали его у себя против воли. Наверняка исследовали, как всегда. Люциуса передернуло. Кто знает, может быть и на него самого у них были аналогичные планы. Посадить в клетку и ставить эксперименты, исследовать, резать на части, вскрывать память. Ему показалось, что стены стали надвигаться на него, потолок словно опустился ниже, резко перестало хватать воздуха. Колени предательски задрожали, на лбу выступила испарина. Люциус с трудом сделал вдох.

— Идемте! — окликнул его Лонг.

Приступ клаустрофобии закончился так же быстро, как начался. Люциус вытер лоб платком и поспешил за Лонгом. Через несколько шагов они поравнялись. 

— Мистер Лонг, — он все же осмелился поинтересоваться, — не думал, что невыразимцы занимаются опытами с домашними животными…

Тот скосил свои прозрачные бледно-голубые глаза.

— Иногда это необходимо. Кроме того, это не просто пес…

«А анимаг», — продолжил мысленно Люциус.

— А Грим. Может, вы помните легенду?..

— Помню, — он едва не усмехнулся. — Считается, что это мифическое существо, предвещающее скорую кончину тому, кто его увидит.

Лонг нервно засмеялся.

— Можно сказать и так. Иногда говорят, что это слуга Смерти. На самом деле все куда как прозаичнее. Это просто черный пес, наделенный определенными магическими свойствами. Он чует приближение смерти и умеет мгновенно перемещаться в пространстве. Что-то вроде аппарации, только более грубое — похоже, он никогда заранее не знает, где окажется в следующий раз.

— А в остальном — обычный пес? — Люциус приподнял бровь.

— Мы еще изучаем, — сухо ответил тот, всем своим видом показывая, что разговор закончен.

Врет. Точно врет. Блэк это. Люциус был абсолютно уверен, что способен узнать кузена своей жены в любом обличье. И, кроме того, слишком все сходится — Черный пес, Отдел Тайн и Смерть. Интересно, известно ли Гарри Поттеру о судьбе своего крестного?

Лонг вышел в круглый темный зал с множеством закрытых дверей и повернулся к нему.

— Что ж, мистер Малфой, до свидания. Если у нас появятся новые вопросы — мы пришлем приглашение.

Приглашение, которое невозможно отклонить. Люциус усмехнулся.

— Благодарю, мистер Лонг, — он чуть поклонился.

Тот открыл дверь, и Люциус вышел в ведущий к лифту пустынный коридор. Дверь за ним бесшумно захлопнулась. 

В лифте он, к счастью, ехал один. Он уже почти привык к косым взглядам, но все равно было неприятно слышать перешептывания и подсознательно ожидать удара. Из всех известных Пожирателей смерти только до него могли дотянуться возможные мстители. Остальные — кто в бегах, кто в Азкабане. Драко сразу после суда удалось уговорить отправиться в путешествие за границу. Нечего ему тут было делать. Слишком опасно.

— Атриум, — произнес мелодичный женский голос. 

Решетка лифта открылась, и Люциус вышел. Теперь надо было поторопиться — слишком много народу. Стараясь ни на кого не обращать внимания, он забрал на охране свою палочку — угрюмая ведьма в круглых очках едва ли не швырнула ее ему в лицо. Никчемная деревяшка — на нее было наложено столько следящих и ограничивающих чар, что приходилось отчитываться министерству едва ли не за каждое Акцио и Колопортус. Он выбрался через камин на улицу, свернул в тихий переулок и, убедившись, что никто его не видит, воспользовался порт-ключом. Аппарировать ему не разрешалось.

Все эти ограничения выводили из себя. Он понимал, что с окончания войны прошло еще слишком мало времени, и то, что он хотя бы на свободе — уже можно было считать счастьем. Не так уж много от него хотели — денег на восстановление Хогвартса, информацию о бывших коллегах и возможность исследовать метку Лорда. Да и наказание совсем не велико — ограничение магии, необходимость давать объяснения по поводу используемых заклинаний, невозможность работать в Министерстве и запрет на аппарацию. Сущая ерунда по сравнению даже с месяцем Азкабана. Но на самом деле настолько невыносимо унизительно, что Люциус начинал в этом сомневаться.

Он оказался прямо перед крыльцом Малфой-мэнор. Защитные чары коснулись его и тут же отпрянули, признав хозяина дома. Люциус сделал глубокий вдох, впитывая знакомый аромат цветов: розы, георгины, астры… Нарцисса всегда заботилась о саде, и даже война не помешала ей ухаживать за цветами. Люциус медленно поднялся на крыльцо, провел ладонью по мраморной колонне и повернулся, чтобы окинуть взглядом парк перед домом. Кто бы поверил, что всего три месяца назад здесь царила полная разруха, но ее следы видны всякому, кто видел Малфой-мэнор раньше. Многие старые деревья — некоторых из них были посажены еще при Брутусе Малфое — погибли. Так и не ясно, что с ними случилось — то ли присутствие Лорда сгубило, то ли кто-то опробовал на них какие-то проклятия или зелья. Нарцисса при первой же возможности заказала новые саженцы, но привычный облик парка непоправимо изменился. Малфой-мэнор уже никогда не будет прежним.

Дверь перед Люциусом распахнулась, и он вошел в дом. Вокруг царила привычная тишина. Часы напротив двери пробили три часа дня. Стоило переодеться к обеду. По заведенному порядку, его должны были подать еще час назад, но не тогда, когда хозяина нет дома. Люциус поднялся в спальню и снял опостылевшую официальную мантию — слишком простую, на его взгляд, — но кичиться богатством в его положении было неприлично. Сейчас казалось, что тысячелетняя пыль из Отдела Тайн словно въелась в нее. Люциус оглянулся на зеркало и тут же отвел глаза. Смотреть на себя было невыносимо. Похудел, постарел, осунулся… 

Ничего, скоро эта нервотрепка с Министерством закончится, и можно будет вернуть прежний лоск. Но куда деваться от совершенно затравленного взгляда? Иногда ему начинало казаться, что он все же умер в Азкабане, а Лорд вытащил только пустую оболочку, которая по привычке изображает Люциуса Малфоя. 

Все это ерунда… Он жив, свободен, а эта хандра — совершеннейший бред. Надо всего лишь взять себя в руки. Закончить, наконец, все дела с Министерством, чтобы ему разрешили выезд за границу, взять с собой Нарциссу и отправиться в кругосветное путешествие. Чтобы не видеть больше этих опостылевших морд грязнокровок и магглолюбцев, правящих сейчас магическим миром Британии.


	2. Chapter 2

Нарцисса ждала его за столом. Люциус вежливо поцеловал протянутую руку, а потом коснулся губами щеки жены. На мгновение его окутал нежный аромат ее духов. Нарцисса чуть улыбнулась, прижалась к нему и вздохнула. 

— Все хорошо?

— Все как обычно.

Люциус отошел, устроился во главе стола, и перед ним тотчас появилась тарелка горячего супа. Только сейчас он понял, насколько проголодался.

Ели молча. Люциус слишком устал, чтобы вести светские, ничего не значащие разговоры, а о серьезных делах за обедом говорить было не принято. Нарцисса была с ним солидарна. Она лишь упомянула, что пришло письмо от Драко — тот решил еще на несколько дней остаться в Испании. Только когда они приступили к десерту — изумительной клубнике со сливками — он решился на разговор.

— Ты помнишь своего кузена?

Нарцисса не донесла до рта ложечку и подняла на него глаза.

— Какого из?.. — невозмутимо уточнила она. — Если ты помнишь, у меня их пять.

На самом деле — не помнил. Регулус погиб слишком давно, как и Эван. А остальные ее кузены по материнской линии — Фердинанд и Жозе — никогда не покидали Францию.

— Предателя крови.

Она чуть приподняла бровь.

— Ты про Сириуса? Конечно, я помню его. Почему ты спрашиваешь? Что-то случилось?

— У пса, в которого он мог превращаться, были какие-нибудь особые приметы?

Нарцисса отложила ложечку и потребовала чашку черного чая. Воспользовавшись паузой, Люциус приказал принести бокал коньяка. Нарцисса неодобрительно посмотрела на него, но так ничего и не сказала. Возможно, надеялась, что, выпив, он станет разговорчивей.

— Почему тебя это интересует? Кроме того, ты и сам должен помнить. Лучше меня, — холодно добавила она.

— Я помню, но все же… ты его сестра.

— Ты же знаешь, что мы никогда не были близки. А уж после того, как он связался с Поттером… И все же, почему он вдруг тебя заинтересовал? Увидел черного пса и решил, что это Сириус? — она чуть усмехнулась.

Люциус отпил из появившегося на столе бокала.

— Что-то в этом роде...

— Насколько я понимаю, он погиб. Даже Министерство и гоблины признали это, иначе Поттер никогда бы не прикоснулся к сейфам Блэков.

— Я видел, как он погиб. Это не была… обычная смерть.

— Считаешь, он мог вернуться? Из-за Вуали Смерти?.. Очень сомнительно.

— Сомнительно, но не невозможно.

Она задумчиво покрутила чашку.

— Я просто не знаю. Не знаю, что такое эта Вуаль. Считается, что те, кто за нее попадают, попросту переносятся в мир мертвых, а это и означает физическую смерть. Воскрешение же, как всем известно — невозможно. 

— Считается… — Люциус усмехнулся, — еще не значит, что так и есть на самом деле.

— Допустим, ты на самом деле видел именно Сириуса — что с того? Последние двадцать лет, если верить твоим словам, вы были врагами. Так какое тебе может быть до него дело? Пусть с ним Поттер разбирается или Андромеда. Хотя и с ней они никогда не были близки.

— Подумай сама — если никто не знает, что Блэк жив, если его держат взаперти, ставят эксперименты — думаешь, как отреагирует Поттер, если, допустим, я приведу к нему его дорогого крестного живым?

— На твоем месте я бы лучше подумала о том, как отреагирую я — на то, что ты хочешь влипнуть в очередную авантюру, — в ее голосе прорезались стальные нотки, — и снова связаться с Сириусом. 

— Я не собираюсь ничего предпринимать — не та ситуация, — он примиряюще улыбнулся. — Сейчас я просто хочу понять — он это или нет. Или на самом деле все именно так, как наплел мне этот Лонг.

Нарцисса поджала губы.

— Мне это не нравится.

— Мне тоже.

Люциус одним глотком опустошил бокал.

В библиотеке было холодно. В последнее время Люциус появлялся здесь редко — больно было смотреть на поредевшие полки. Казалось, министерские крысы забрали все, кроме учебников и никому не интересных справочников. Старые, собранные еще его предками гримуары были изъяты аврорами «для выяснения их потенциальной опасности». Осталось лишь несколько редких книг, которые просто невозможно было вынести с территории поместья. На пару были наложены следящие чары, но остальные были признаны «непригодными к использованию в Темных искусствах». К счастью, в одном из таких томов и должна была находиться нужная информация. 

«Краткий справочник артефактов Средневековья» первого издания был очень редкой книгой. Отец когда-то говорил, что это вообще единственный оставшийся экземпляр. Справочник в незапамятные времена составил один из его предков, Северус Малфой — наверняка именно поэтому он и сохранился в Малфой-мэнор. Все последующие издания, опять-таки, по словам отца, вышли в сокращении.

Люциус легко нашел справочник и осторожно устроил его на столе — книга была очень хрупкой, несмотря на наложенные на нее защитные чары. «Арка Смерти» — нужная страница открылась сама. Схематичное изображение, краткая история создания… нет, нахождения. Кто и когда создал Арку, так и осталось неизвестным. Ее нашли случайно в начале четырнадцатого века в горах Шотландии. Сохранились предания, что древние пикты поклонялись ей, считая вратами в царство смерти. Люциус усмехнулся — с тех пор мало что изменилось. 

В середине пятнадцатого века известный маг Гилберт Эдинбургский исследовал Арку, используя для своих опытов магглов. Он отправлял их через завесу, а потом фиксировал магическое возмущение. В итоге магглы у него кончились, а реального результата он так и не добился. После этого Гилберт на несколько лет отложил исследования, разрабатывая магический прибор, который помог бы ему заглянуть за завесу. Наконец, он снова отправился к Арке, но так и не вернулся. Его обгоревший дневник был найден около нее. Из записей стало ясно, что Гилберту все же удалось заглянуть в Арку, и он решил попробовать проникнуть туда и вернуться обратно при помощи разработанного им заклинания, но, судя по всему, потерпел неудачу.

Исследования на этом не закончились. У Гилберта нашлось несколько последователей, и они совместными усилиями продолжали искать способ проникнуть в Арку, не оставшись в ней навсегда. Были сведения, что одному из смельчаков это все же удалось. Его друзья использовали Темные Искусства, чтобы вытащить его из Арки. Но в итоге он сошел с ума и так и не смог рассказать, что с ним случилось.

Люциус закрыл книгу. Значит… теоретически это возможно. И, вероятно, Блэк лишился разума, раз невыразимцы держат его у себя. Интересно. Но сначала стоит убедиться, действительно ли это был Блэк. Он поднялся в кабинет и вытащил из потайного ящика думосбор. Мгновение он размышлял, не воспользоваться ли палочкой Нарциссы, но решил: проще объяснить министерским, что забыл, где мог оставить свою трость, чем убедить собственную жену в том, что совсем не думает о Сириусе Блэке и тем более не собирается ввязываться в опасную авантюру. Он же на самом деле не собирается! Просто, надо же понять…

Люциус вытащил серебристую паутину воспоминаний и опустил ее в чашу думосбора. Через мгновение он снова оказался в темных коридорах Отдела Тайн. Навстречу его двойнику из-за угла выскочил черный пес. Люциус зашел ему за спину и присмотрелся. Густая свалявшаяся черная шерсть, длинный хвост… Та же порода, тот же рост — сложно отличить одну собаку от другой. Если не знать, что искать. Возле хребта у Блэка должен был быть клок седой шерсти. В коридоре почти не было света, но Люциус все же умудрился разглядеть спину пса и с облегчением вынырнул из воспоминаний. Да, это был именно Блэк. 

Он медленно опустился в кресло, уставившись невидящим взглядом на чашу думосбора. Что теперь? Как можно использовать эту новую информацию? Шантажировать невыразимцев? Себе дороже. Написать Поттеру — естественно, анонимно — но какой в этом смысл? Вот если бы он сам привел к нему Блэка на поводке... Благодарность победителя Темного Лорда дорогого стоит. Но риск… риск слишком велик, да и ссора с невыразимцами ничего хорошего не сулит. Оставить как есть? 

Люциус вскочил и заходил по кабинету. Он не мог. Просто не мог — и все. После того, что было, оставить Блэка в руках бездушных ученых казалось кощунством. Проще всего действительно написать Поттеру — и пусть он сам разбирается со своим крестным и Отделом Тайн. У мальчишки сейчас куда больше возможностей, чем у него. Поттер, разумеется, справится, если поверит — и если Министерство не обманет его, рассказав очередную сказку. Анонимка или письмо от Люциуса Малфоя — против слова невыразимцев. Смешно. 

Самому забраться в Отдел Тайн и выкрасть Блэка? Он засмеялся в голос. Нет, такие геройства для гриффиндорцев. А уж дважды наступать на одни и те же грабли он точно не собирался.

Люциус вновь опустился в кресло и сжал пальцами виски. Так, что у него есть? Невыразимцы вытащили Блэка из Арки. Как? почему? — сейчас это не важно. Важно, что вытащили, и что, похоже, он застрял в анимагической форме… Застрял, прячется или насильно удерживается? Вопросы, на которые нет ответов. Есть большая вероятность, что после возвращения он не в своем уме, и невыразимцы просто не могут наладить с ним контакт. Если это так, то можно попытаться вступить в игру и, под предлогом помощи и знаний Темной магии, добраться до Блэка. В таком случае, можно просто попробовать предложить им свою помощь.

Люциус достал из ящика стола чистый пергамент, обмакнул перо в чернильницу и на мгновение замер, прикидывая, кому лучше адресовать письмо. Выбор был не велик. Не дожидаясь, пока темная капля испачкает лист, он приступил к письму:

«Уважаемый мистер Лонг!

Если вы помните, сегодня днем в коридорах Отдела Тайн я стал свидетелем занятной сцены. Вы проинформировали меня, что в распоряжении Отдела оказался Грим. Признаюсь, меня очень заинтересовало это животное. Как вы, должно быть, догадываетесь, Темного Лорда всегда интересовали различные аспекты смерти. Он, разумеется, боялся ее, но также и изучал, а изучая, делился результатами исследований со своими верными последователями, к которым относился и я.

Более того, рискну предположить, что мне — пожалуй, единственному из оставшихся в живых последователей Лорда — известно о результатах его исследований смерти. В частности, я достаточно много знаю о Гриме и мог бы помочь вам в его изучении. Я ни в коем случае не ставлю под сомнение компетентность ваших коллег, но уникальность моих знаний позволяет утверждать, что мое содействие могло бы принести Отделу Тайн определенную пользу.

Л. Малфой, 22 августа 1998 года, Малфой-Мэнор, Уилтшир».

Люциус еще раз перечитал письмо, применил высушивающие чернила чары и подошел к окну. Щелчком пальцев он призвал филина и уже через минуту тот с комфортом устроился на его руке, нервно переступая лапами и недовольно вертя головой. Люциус пересадил его на стол и нежно погладил по ушастой голове. Старый приятель, в отличие от тех же павлинов, благополучно пережил тот хаос, что царил в поместье последний год. Он иногда словно предчувствовал, куда его собирается отправить хозяин. Вот как сейчас — всем своим видом выражал недовольство предстоящим путешествием. Министерство он не любил страшно. Люциус свернул пергамент, надписал и скрепил магической печатью. Филин нехотя подставил свою лапу, позволяя привязать письмо, протяжно ухнул и, взмахнув широкими крыльями, вылетел в окно.

Что ж… дело сделано. Люциус поднял с пола документы, которые смахнула со стола птица, и спустился в библиотеку. Стоило воскресить в памяти легенду о Гриме.


	3. Chapter 3

Филин вернулся только к вечеру. Злой и взъерошенный. Как только Люциус отвязал от лапы послание, тот злобно клюнул его в руку и улетел в совятню. Похоже, в Министерстве бедную птицу не покормили. 

Письмо же было кратким, но вселяло надежду: «Ждем вас завтра к двенадцати часам». 

И все — ни подписи, ни вопросов, ни объяснений. Хотя почерк был Лонга. Люциус бросил письмо в камин.

Назавтра с утра он уже стоял в Атриуме Министерства. Охранник смерил его ничего не выражающим взглядом, взял протянутую палочку, что-то проверил в списке и вернул обратно.

— Вам разрешено оставить ее у себя, мистер Малфой, — холодно сказал он. — Проходите.

Вот это было удивительно — по особому предписанию ему, как бывшему Пожирателю смерти, запрещалось находиться в Министерстве с палочкой.

Но на этом сюрпризы не закончились. Лонг встречал его прямо у двери в Отдел Тайн, и выглядел еще более дерганым, чем обычно.

— Рад вас видеть, мистер Малфой.

— Взаимно, мистер Лонг, — он осторожно пожал протянутую потную руку, едва удержавшись от брезгливой гримасы.

— Ваше письмо очень заинтересовало… нас, — Лонг пропустил его внутрь и повел дальше бесконечными коридорами. — К сожалению, я не уполномочен говорить с вами на заинтересовавшую вас тему, так что с вами будет… работать… мистер Грей.

Эти паузы в речи Лонга выглядели подозрительно, так же как и слишком простые фамилии — Лонг, Грей — наверняка псевдонимы.

— В любом случае, думаю, ваша новая… область деятельности не помешает нам продолжить исследования метки Волдеморта.

Люциус чуть поморщился.

— Разве мы не закончили? — поинтересовался он.

— Нет… в смысле, я еще не получил результатов. Но, если вы будете взаимодействовать с… некоторыми новыми магическими силами, мне, разумеется, придется исследовать возможные изменения.

Лонг остановился, открыл едва виднеющуюся в стене дверь, пропустил Люциуса вперед и захлопнул за ним, оставшись в коридоре. 

Мистер Грей оказался в буквальном смысле могучим волшебником. Он поднялся из-за тяжелого письменного стола, демонстрируя свой огромный — примерно в шесть с половиной футов — рост. На мгновение он напомнил Люциусу Хагрида — был так же широк в плечах. Только в отличие от Хогвартского полувеликана, Грей тщательно брился; его густые пепельные волосы были заплетены в толстую косу.

— Мистер Малфой, проходите, прошу вас, — сказал он густым басом и протянул руку.

— Мистер Грей, если не ошибаюсь?

Люциус подошел к столу и неловко пожал волосатую лапищу. 

— Не ошибаетесь, — серьезно кивнул тот и предложил сесть.

Кресло было таким же неудобным, как и в кабинете Лонга. Люциус выпрямился и положил руки на деревянные подлокотники.

— Значит, вас заинтересовал наш Грим, — без всякого предупреждения начал Грей.

Его холодные светло-зеленые глаза смотрели очень пристально, словно он пытался читать мысли.

— Да. Заинтересовал.

— Почему?

Люциус закинул ногу на ногу.

— Понимаете, смерть…

Грей поморщился и хлопнул ладонью по столу. Хрустальные письменные приборы жалобно звякнули.

— Вот врать не надо. Если я сочту вашу осведомленность излишней, я просто сотру вам память, и все вернется на круги своя. Про Грима вы и думать забудете. Так что не врите, иначе наше общение закончится очень быстро.

Это было совершенно не по плану. Потерять память, конечно, не настолько неприятно, как оказаться запертым в Отделе Тайн, но все равно… Люциус вздохнул и сцепил руки перед собой в замок.

— Хорошо. Я знаю, что это Блэк. — Грей хмыкнул. — Сириус Блэк, я имею в виду.

— Откуда такая уверенность?

— Я очень хорошо знаю его анимагическую форму. Другого такого пса не существует.

— Откуда же у вас такие знания? Насколько мне известно, друзьями вы не были, а родство слишком дальнее, чтобы рассматривать столь доверительные отношения между вами.

— Боюсь, это к делу не относится, — Грей хотел что-то сказать, но Люциус остановил его. — На самом деле не относится, но, если вы мне не верите, думаю, моя жена или… мистер Поттер могли бы его опознать. Кажется, больше живых свидетелей сейчас уже не осталось.

— А если я скажу, что это не Блэк?

— Я повторю, что это невозможно. У анимагической формы Блэка есть ряд особых примет. Более того, из той краткой встречи в коридоре можно сделать вывод, что и он меня узнал.

— Не напал, но зарычал… — Грей задумчиво потер кончиком пальца свой широкий нос. — Да, в этом есть определенный смысл.

Он какое-то время молчал, потом тряхнул головой.

— Хорошо. Допустим, это Блэк. Какое вам до этого дело? В какой-то мере вы же и посодействовали его… гибели.

— Я? Нет. Он сам влез туда, где его не ждали, и попал под заклинание собственной кузины. Гибель Блэка никогда не была в моих интересах.

— Почему же?

— Единственный оставшийся в живых мужчина рода. Хотя он и был белым фестралом в своей семье, кровь в любом случае — не вода.

— Вы опять лукавите, — Грей откинулся на спинку кресла, и оно жалобно заскрипело. — Хорошо. Я понял, что вас связывали определенные отношения… возможно, в молодости…

— Попрошу оставить эти грязные намеки! — Люциус постарался, чтобы его голос прозвучал максимально холодно.

— Вы напрасно стесняетесь. Кто чего только в юности не творил, ангелов нет.

Люциус едва не заскрипел зубами.

— Прекратите. К делу это никак не относится!

— Вот здесь вы очень ошибаетесь, мистер Малфой, — он шумно вздохнул. — Собственно, о том, что Грим — это Сириус Блэк, я только что узнал от вас. Возможно, это не так. Кроме того, есть вероятность, что из Царства смерти вернулось только его тело, и то — в нелепой анимагической форме.

— Но есть же заклинание…

— Да, есть, и теперь мы обязательно его опробуем. Но что-то мне подсказывает, что результата не будет. Что, если его человеческая суть так и осталась за гранью? Сейчас он Грим — умеет инстинктивно перемещаться в пространстве к людям, которые должны скоро умереть. Собственно, именно этот феномен мы и исследовали.

— Но теперь вы можете попытаться вернуть его. Свяжитесь с Поттером, Блэк был к нему очень привязан…

— Разумеется, разумеется… — Грей задумчиво постучал пальцами по столу. — Пойдемте, я покажу вам его.

— Не вижу в этом смысла.

Почему-то от мысли снова встретиться с Блэком ему стало не по себе. 

— Смысл есть.

Грей стремительно поднялся из-за стола.

Люциус совсем уже потерялся в коридорах Отдела. Он едва поспевал за Греем, который, не торопясь, широко вышагивал впереди. Казалось, он совсем не обращал на Люциуса внимания, но не было никаких сомнений, что, стоит замешкаться, он сразу окажется рядом. Они шли все дальше, то поворачивали, то спускались, то поднимались; иногда начинало казаться, что они ходят по кругу, ведь никаких ориентиров не было — только темные, давящие стены вокруг и редкие бездымные факелы.

Впереди показалась решетка. Грей махнул палочкой, и она ушла вверх. Стены в коридоре за ней были сложены из гладких темно-синих каменных блоков. Грей провел по ним рукой, словно на ощупь отыскивая нужный камень, а потом несколько раз стукнул палочкой — слева появился узкий проход. Грей в нем едва помещался. Наконец, они вышли в полукруглый зал, разделенный посередине серебряной решеткой. Какой-то невыразимец сидел рядом с ней, держа в руках позолоченный жезл; он даже не оглянулся, когда они вошли.

— Это мистер Тин, — вполголоса представил невыразимца Грей.

Блэка Люциус сначала не заметил. Тот лежал в самом темном углу клетки. Почему-то от этого зрелища его зашатало, и он неосознанно вцепился Грею в руку.

— Нехорошие ассоциации, мистер Малфой? — усмехнулся он и призвал с другого конца комнаты табурет. — Садитесь пока.

Да, ассоциации. Пусть так. К горлу подступила тошнота.

— Тин, — тот оторвался от своего жезла, в котором что-то настраивал, и повернулся к ним.

— А, Грей… Чего тебе? И зачем здесь… этот, — он нахмурился, от чего стал похож на мопса.

— Появились новые сведения. Сейчас кое-что попробуем… — Грей взмахнул палочкой и бело-голубой луч ударил в Блэка. Люциус задержал дыхание. Ничего.

Но теперь Блэк их заметил. Он вскочил на ноги и подбежал к решетке, его взгляд был направлен на Люциуса.

— Как я и предполагал — не сработало.

— Грей, ну что ты там придумал, это всего лишь собака.

— А вот мистер Малфой утверждает…

Люциус их уже не слушал. Он поднялся с табурета и подошел к решетке. Блэк оскалился и зарычал. Выглядел он паршиво — грязный, худой; шерсть свалялась, хвост повис, глаза воспалены; взгляд дикий, затравленный. Вот же…

— Блэк, Блэк, ты меня помнишь? — прошептал Люциус.

Он посмотрел ему в глаза, надеясь найти в них ответ — ни единого проблеска разума. Сердце почему-то сжалось от боли. Как-то это совершенно неправильно. Все неправильно. И Блэк за решеткой, и внезапно проснувшаяся жалость. Ее не должно быть. Не совсем осознавая, что делает, он просунул руку через решетку и осторожно провел ладонью по голове Блэка. Тот зарычал громче, но не сдвинулся ни на дюйм.

— Помнишь… помнишь же, — он проглотил подступивший к горлу комок. 

Рука дрожала, но он продолжал гладить собаку по голове. Мгновение — и Блэк, просунув сквозь решетку голову, ткнулся носом ему в колено.

Он не понимал, что с ним происходит. Все давно умерло, двадцать лет ненависти и презрения невозможно за секунду повернуть вспять. Но вот оно… Вот. Люциус опустился на пол, обхватил собачью голову обеими руками и прижался к ней лбом. Запах мокрой псины ударил в нос, но ему уже было все равно. Это был Блэк. И Блэк был жив, а все остальное было не важно.

— Мистер Малфой! — глубокий голос Грея вернул к реальности.

Отпускать Блэка не хотелось.

— Думаю, очная ставка прошла вполне успешно, — хмыкнул Тин. — Но это еще ни о чем не говорит!

— Говорит-говорит! Если бы это был Грим, он бы отреагировал на мистера Малфоя так же, как на тебя. Как видишь, он даже не попытался его укусить.

— Может, у него особая любовь к Пожирателям смерти?

— Наверное, от большой любви он на него сначала зарычал, — усмехнулся Грей и добавил уже серьезно: — Я все же склоняюсь к мысли, что это именно Сириус Блэк — просто из-за спутанности сознания он не способен снова стать человеком.

— И что ты предлагаешь?

— Сначала я хочу обсудить идею со Спотом. Мистер Малфой, вам пора идти, вы очень помогли нам…

Люциус нехотя поднялся, до последнего не убирая руку с головы Блэка. Когда он все же сделал это, тот тихонько заскулил.


	4. Chapter 4

Нарцисса ждала в малой гостиной. Догадалась. Он понял это сразу по холодному взгляду и недовольно поджатым губам. Люциус сел рядом с ней на диван и накрыл ее руку своей. Она вздохнула.

— Нарцисса, я ничем не рискую… — начал он.

Она горько усмехнулась.

— Я уже не раз слышала это от тебя. И что в итоге? Люциус, иногда мне кажется, что ты неисправим, — она повернула голову. Глаза у нее были усталыми.

— На этот раз действительно нет никакой опасности. Представь, они даже не знали, что у них в руках оказался Блэк!

— Но ты, конечно же, их просветил, — в ее голосе прорезался сарказм.

Она отвернулась.

— Нарцисса, перестань. Все это к лучшему. Блэк…

— О, разумеется, Сириус будет тебе благодарен. Как же иначе? Не этого ли ты, мой дорогой, добивался? Чтобы он был тебе должен!

Не может же она на самом деле так думать! Что это? Ревность?

— Дорогая, ты бредишь! Я всего лишь пытаюсь заручиться поддержкой Поттера и Министерства. Тогда мы наконец сможем уехать.

Она покачала головой.

— Да ты сама подумай! Двадцать лет прошло. Не говори, что ты все еще ревнуешь!

— Ревную?! — она засмеялась. — Нет, Люциус, давно уже нет.

— Тогда в чем дело? В конце концов, он же твой брат.

Она повернулась и провела ладонью по его щеке.

— Брат. Если он жив… ну что ж, оно и к лучшему. Но каждый раз, как ты начинаешь говорить о нем, у меня возникает нехорошее предчувствие. Я прошу: держись от этого дела подальше. Пусть Министерство, невыразимцы, Поттер разбираются в этом сами. Без тебя.

— Нарцисса, я не хочу упустить шанс…

Она остановила его, прижав кончики пальцев к его губам. 

— Люциус, согласись, все не так уж плохо получилось. Самое главное — мы живы и свободны. Со временем все плохое забудется — не может не забыться. И уважение вернется, и ограничения снимут — все будет как прежде. Не надо торопить события и снова рисковать собой.

Люциус вскочил.

— О каком риске ты говоришь?! У твоих предчувствий нет никаких оснований! Я на самом деле не собираюсь ни во что ввязываться. Я передал им информацию. Все.

— Надеюсь, — холодно сказала она.

Ночью его мучили кошмары. Люциус проснулся весь в поту, жадно глотая воздух. Сердце бешено колотилось о ребра, руки дрожали, но он не мог вспомнить, что ему снилось. Только во рту ощущался привкус гари, словно он наглотался дыма. Люциус поднялся, открыл окно, впуская в комнату ночную прохладу, и уселся на подоконник. Совсем как в юности, только сигареты не хватало.

Парк под окнами был погружен в темноту. Всего пару лет назад его всю ночь освещали магические фонарики, но это почему-то не нравилось Лорду, и их пришлось убрать. Небо было полно звезд, но одна сияла ярче всех. Сириус…

— Привет, старый… приятель. 

Память услужливо воскресила давно позабытый образ. Грива густых непослушных волос, яркая, сумасшедшая улыбка, глаза, полыхающие синим огнем, длинные ресницы, упрямый «блэковский» подбородок — красавец, наглец, идиот… 

Выпускной в Хогвартсе. Люциус пришел на него по настоянию Лорда и Нарциссы — у нее как раз выпускались оба кузена — Эван Розье и Сириус. Хотя про Сириуса в то время в ее семье уже старались не вспоминать. Предатель рассорился с отцом, матерью и братом, сбежал из дома, наплевал на традиции и теперь поливал свою семью грязью на всех углах. Блэков даже стали немного сторониться. Поговаривали, что Вальбурга в сердцах выжгла нерадивого сына с родового гобелена. Впрочем, Люциуса не слишком волновал этот скандал.

Официальные речи, выступления директора, деканов, представителей Министерства и преподавателей — все это прошло мимо внимания. Скучно. Другое дело — награждение лучших выпускников. Лорд специально просил присмотреться к ним и обратить внимание не только на слизеринцев. Последних Люциус и так знал достаточно хорошо. Среди гриффиндорцев лучшими оказались некто Ремус Люпин, грязнокровка Лили Эванс и Поттер. Последние, судя по тому, как они обнимались, поздравляя друг друга, уже были состоявшейся парочкой. 

Несмотря на праздник, атмосфера в школе царила напряженная — за стенами Хогвартса шла война. Но дети есть дети — день прощания со школой, день официального вступления во взрослую жизнь хотелось отметить ярко, с помпой, затмив размахом выпускные всех прошлых лет. Официальная часть и пир закончились очень быстро, все разбежались по гостиным факультетов, а после огневиски, эльфийского вина и какой-то отвратительной маггловской гадости отправились бродить по школе.

Снейп ушел спать рано, сказав, что если б они знали, к чему может привести чрезмерное употребление спиртосодержащих напитков в юности, то поступили бы так же. Забавный он тогда был… Потом он все же оценил и вкус крепкого дорогого алкоголя, и посиделки у камина. Но это уже было потом.

Практически непьющая Нарцисса в развязной компании старшекурсников слегка перебрала и захотела спать. Люциус сам отнес ее в одну из спален и наложил на дверь семейные защитные чары, чтобы никто не посмел побеспокоить жену. Сам же, прихватив бутылку огневиски, ушел гулять по школе. К тому моменту, как Люциус совершенно неожиданно для себя оказался на Астрономической башне, он был уже совершенно пьян. Несмотря на теплый вечер, на площадке было прохладно и гулял сильный ветер. Блэка он сначала не заметил — тот сидел на парапете и курил, глядя на звезды. 

— Блэк…

— Малфой, — сказал тот, не поворачиваясь, — шел бы ты… 

— Я сам решу, что мне делать, — он сел рядом, хотя сам не понимал зачем. 

Может, лень было идти обратно, может, просто было скучно, и захотелось поразвлечься, «тыкая палкой» в Блэка.

— Куришь? — Тот пожал плечами. — Маггловское дерьмо… 

Блэк должен был вскинуться, нахамить или даже броситься в драку. Но он только усмехнулся и спросил:

— Хочешь?

— Хочу.

Блэк вытащил сигарету изо рта и протянул ему. Был бы Люциус трезвым, с возмущением отказался бы, еще бы и врезал ублюдку, но тогда показалось, что ничего такого в этом нет. Он затянулся и закашлялся с непривычки — вкус едкого дыма не понравился совсем. В легкие словно крошек насыпало, а вот в голове вдруг прояснилось. Только как-то странно… и звезды как будто стали ярче.

— Гадость, — откашлявшись, прошептал он и вернул сигарету.

— Ничего-то ты не понимаешь.

Блэк забрал сигарету, сладко затянулся и прикрыл глаза.

— Что ты тут делаешь?

— А смысл отвечать? Тебе ж по фигу… — лениво сказал тот, выпуская колечко дыма.

Конечно, он был прав, но Люциус любил получать ответы на свои вопросы.

— Ты странно себя ведешь.

— А что — драться с тобой? — Блэк вдруг привстал и посмотрел на него. — Выпить есть?

— Есть.

Люциус вытащил из-за пазухи бутылку и показал ему.

— Дай.

— Если расскажешь, что вогнало тебя в такую… меланхолию.

Блэк усмехнулся, протянул руку, отобрал бутылку и щедро хлебнул из нее. Закашлялся и сразу же затянулся.

— Да нечего рассказывать — и уж тем более тебе. 

— Почему нет? Мне на тебя плевать, тебе на меня — тоже.

— Ха! Странно, что ты вообще со мной разговариваешь, я ж этот… «предатель», — он потушил сигарету о каменный пол и бросил ее с башни. 

— А если попадет в кого-нибудь?

Блэк усмехнулся, достал из кармана пачку, вытащил еще одну сигарету, чуть подумал и протянул ему.

— Будешь?

— Давай.

Создавать огонь без помощи палочки его научил Лорд. Огонек получался слабенький, на то, чтобы разжечь камин, его не хватало, а вот для сигареты оказалось в самый раз. Черт знает, почему он решил попонтоваться и прикурил прямо от пальца. Блэк взглянул на него с уважением, но промолчал. Вторая сигарета пошла лучше, чем первая, хотя вкус маггловской дряни ему не нравился совершенно.

— Так расскажешь?

Блэк пожал плечами и снова уставился на звезды. В свете одинокого факела его лицо было как-то по-особенному красиво. Блэки вообще были красивы, этого у них было не отнять. Все, как на подбор, высокие, статные, с сумасшедшим огнем в глазах. Даже Нарцисса, которую многие считали «ледяной статуей», отличалась завидным темпераментом. Породистый нос, скулы, губы… Блэк чуть приоткрыл их, выпуская дым. Люциус отвел взгляд.

Блэк вздохнул.

— Понимаешь, вот есть у меня один друг… Черт, я совершенно не умею говорить о таких вещах! Да и бред это все.

Люциус промолчал. Блэк сделал затяжку.

— Мы семь лет учились вместе… четверо друзей. Один сейчас валяется в гостиной, упился до потери сознания — ему много и не надо было. Второй спать пошел — терпеть не может, когда мы напиваемся. Человеческий облик, говорит, теряем, — он хмыкнул. — Третий… а вот у третьего — девушка.

— Ревнуешь?

На месте Блэка он бы врезал по шее тому, кто осмелился такое предположить. Или бы вызвал на дуэль. Но тот промолчал, только горько усмехнулся и снова потянулся к бутылке.

Надо же — Блэк, оказывается, гей. Ничего себе новость! Люциус прикинул, как можно ее использовать — поссорить с Поттером? сделать изгоем? или?.. Влажные приоткрытые губы сладко манили, и Люциус решил поддаться им. В конце концов, если что, он просто наложит на мальчишку Обливиэйт.

Поцелуй вышел каким-то неловким, он сам от себя не ожидал такой неуверенности. Он всего лишь осторожно коснулся губ Блэка своими и прижался, готовясь в любой момент отпрянуть или предотвратить удар. Но Блэк замер, словно испугался. Люциус слышал, как бешено колотится его сердце. Виски и горький дым — не самый лучший вкус для поцелуя, но в тот момент показалось, что лучшего он не знал. Даже самый страстный поцелуй с Нарциссой был не столь ярок, как этот, почти невинный, с ее бешеным кузеном.

Боже, да что он такое творит! Люциус уже хотел отстраниться, когда Блэк шевельнулся, открыл глаза, вцепился в него руками и начал целовать в ответ. И это было уже совсем не невинно. Они пили друг друга, боролись, сталкивались носами, зубами, языками, кусались и снова целовались как одержимые.

Едва слышный голос в голове требовал остановиться, вспомнить о жене, о чести, о гордости, но он отмахнулся от него, оглушенный шумом крови в ушах, ослепленный голубым огнем блэковских глаз, опьяненный его запахом и вкусом. Они сползли на пол, короткая борьба — и вот уже Блэк оказался сверху. Люциус попытался сопротивляться, пихнул рукой бутылку, и она с громким стуком упала на пол. Они замерли, тяжело дыша. Блэк приподнялся на руках и вгляделся в его лицо.

— Малфой, — он нервно облизал искусанные губы, — чего ты хочешь?

Это был самый дурацкий вопрос, какой вообще можно было задать в такой ситуации. Люциус засмеялся. Он приподнял бедра, вжимаясь в нависшее над ним пышущее жаром тело эрекцией.

— Не знаю… — на глупый вопрос можно дать только такой же глупый ответ, — и знать не хочу.

Их губы снова встретились. И уже через мгновение он почувствовал, как Блэк начал торопливо расстегивать его мантию. Горячие ладони прошлись по груди, задевая соски.

— Ты сумасшедший, Блэк, — выдохнул он.

— На себя посмотри! — хмыкнул тот, впиваясь в его шею губами, зубами. Больно, сладко.

Словно в подтверждение его слов, Люциус начал сдирать с него мантию. Еще не хватало отдавать инициативу восемнадцатилетнему извращенцу!

Сейчас, спустя столько лет, это все казалось безумием, словно кто-то опоил их любовным зельем. Коктейль из свежего воздуха, огневиски и той едкой гадости, которую курил Блэк, полностью отключил мозги, оставив только чистую ярость и страсть. Смешно вспомнить: звездное небо, каменный пол, площадка, открытая всем ветрам; в любой момент может кто-нибудь появиться, а они, полуголые, страстно трутся друг об друга возбужденными членами и с остервенением целуются. Романтика молодости…

Когда они, липкие и грязные, наконец, расцепились, и Блэк, тяжело дыша, повалился на пол, Люциус молча поднялся, привел себя в порядок и, ни слова не говоря, ушел. Словно и не было ничего. Хотелось забыть эту внезапную вспышку страсти… непозволительную и преступную. Не смог.

Когда он проснулся утром с больной головой в каком-то пустом классе, первое, что вспомнилось — безумные глаза Блэка. Руки в синяках, на шее засосы, губы опухли — если бы его в таком виде увидела жена, она, не задумываясь, прокляла бы его. Он уничтожил все следы от прикосновений Блэка, но в голове по-прежнему был сумбур. Хотелось еще…

Через неделю Нарцисса на несколько дней уехала к матери, и Люциус, недолго думая, пригласил Блэка к себе. Он не особо надеялся, что тот согласится, но просто не смог бы простить себя, если бы не попытался. А Блэк почему-то принял приглашение, они встретились — и завертелось.

Он иногда думал — зачем это было нужно Блэку? Не мог найти себе кого-то другого? мстил таким извращенным способом Поттеру? заводила связь с вероятным противником? Сам Блэк обсуждать свои мотивы категорически отказывался: «Да что ты привязался, Малфой? Трахаемся? Хорошо? Ну и достаточно!» — и Люциус оставил его в покое.

Любви в их отношениях не было. Во всяком случае, с его стороны точно. Это была всего лишь запретная страсть, которая приятно щекотала нервы. То, что они с Блэком были по разные стороны баррикад в магической войне, только раздувало ее. Люциус не мог думать о политике, когда был вместе с Блэком. Он вообще ни о чем не мог думать, кроме стройного тела в своих объятиях. Но в итоге именно война разделила их. Он постарался забыть их последнюю ссору — она причинила неожиданно много боли. После нее он просто вычеркнул Блэка из своей жизни и своего сердца — так же, как тот вычеркнул его. И это было правильно. Нормально. Их связь длилась полгода — всего ничего. Смешно думать, что это могло хоть что-нибудь значить.

Люциус вздохнул и потянул спину. Звезда Сириус подмигнула и скрылась за набежавшей тучей.


	5. Chapter 5

Люциус весь следующий день провел, шатаясь по поместью как привидение. Все валилось из рук. Он пытался читать — буквы расплывались перед глазами. Заниматься делами тоже не получалось — никак не мог сосредоточиться. Хоть зелья для концентрации внимания пей! Отправиться на прогулку он не решался — боялся, что в его отсутствие Нарцисса может перехватить письмо из министерства. Когда дело касалось безопасности семьи, она становилась просто невыносима! Умом он понимал, что все это — глупости. Да и невыразимцам, скорее всего, в голову не придет сообщить ему что-либо о судьбе Блэка. И все же он надеялся… И стоило признаться хотя бы самому себе, что дело было не только в мифической благодарности Поттера.

Люциус прождал до вечера, но письмо так и не пришло. Нарцисса вопросами не беспокоила, хотя видела, в каком он находился состоянии. Ей и так все было понятно, без слов. Поздно вечером она пришла к нему в спальню, молча забралась под одеяло, обняла прохладными руками и положила свою голову ему на грудь. Эту ночь он спал спокойно.

Под утро началась гроза. Люциус проснулся от раскатов грома, выбрался из объятий жены и вышел на балкон в соседней комнате. Он любил грозу. Когда его посадили в Азкабан, грозы напоминали о том, что за толстыми стенами тюрьмы все еще есть жизнь. Сейчас он был свободен, но вкус жизни все не возвращался. Словно он что-то навсегда потерял там, среди серых, пропитанных безумием стен.

Он снова вспомнил о Блэке. Тот провел в Азкабане несоизмеримо больше времени и, в отличие от него, был окружен дементорами. Сколько же потерял он? Может, эта черная псина и есть все то, что на самом деле осталось от Блэка после Азкабана…

Письмо из Министерства пришло только через месяц. За это время Люциус окончательно свыкся с мыслью, что невыразимцы решили оставить его не у дел. Правда, информации о триумфальном возвращении героя войны в газетах все не было. Вероятно, попытки вернуть Блэку разум, если они и были, оказались безрезультатны.

Когда в окно его кабинета с важным видом влетела неясыть и скинула на только что написанное письмо запечатанный министерский конверт, Люциус решил, что Лонг снова зовет его на очередной допрос. Но почерк оказался незнакомым.

«Уважаемый мистер Малфой!

Ваши сведения в итоге оказались очень полезны для нас. Более того, мы нашли подтверждающие ваши слова факты из сторонних источников. Хотелось бы пригласить вас завтра, 23 сентября, к нам в Отдел Тайн, дабы обсудить аспекты нашего возможного сотрудничества. Если вы согласны, прошу известить меня как можно скорее.

С уважением, М. Грей, старший маг-исследователь, Отдел Тайн. 22 сентября 1998 года».

Неясыть никуда не улетела, она сидела на спинке кресла для посетителей и нетерпеливо переступала лапками. Получила указание дождаться ответа. Люциус вновь посмотрел на письмо, пытаясь прочесть скрытое между строк. «Факты из сторонних источников…» — не идет ли речь о Поттере? «Обсудить аспекты сотрудничества», — им что-то от него нужно. «Если вы согласны», — значит, он в принципе может отказаться. За этими словами чудилось что-то важное и в потенциале опасное. Любопытно. Очень.

Люциус отложил документы, которыми занимался до того как к нему явился посланец из министерства, и достал чистый лист пергамента. Согласиться или нет? Он еще раз посмотрел на письмо. Что-то подсказывало, что не стоит поддаваться чувствам и сломя голову бросаться в Отдел Тайн. Раз ему дают выбор, лучше им воспользоваться. Он написал короткую записку с вежливым отказом и отправил неясыть в обратный путь.

Если он прогадал, будет жалеть об этом всю оставшуюся жизнь. А если нет… Люциус улыбнулся.

Недовольная и уже слегка потрепанная неясыть вернулась к вечеру. Люциус сидел на балконе и любовался закатом, потягивая коньяк. Неясыть бросила ему письмо, требовательно клюнула в руку и злобно и осуждающе посмотрела на него. Голодная.

— Наглая тварь, — хмыкнул Люциус и вызвал домовика, чтобы тот принес посланнице немного совиного корма.

Это было даже не письмо, а короткое сообщение.

«Прошу завтра принять меня в вашем доме. Если удобно, в три часа дня — или предложите любое другое время. Мне надо срочно с вами поговорить. М.Грей».

Люциус ухмыльнулся. Не прогадал.

Он вернулся в кабинет, быстро набросал короткое: «Жду вас завтра в предложенное время», — и отдал записку слегка отяжелевшей после сытного ужина неясыти.

Ровно в три часа Грей аппарировал к воротам поместья. Домовой эльф проводил его в кабинет.

— Мистер Малфой…

— Мистер Грей… или как вас?.. — они обменялись рукопожатиями.

Грей опустился в несколько тесное для него кресло, и оно жалобно скрипнуло.

— Может, коньяк?

— Наслышан о ваших богатых запасах…

— Еще бы, — Люциус улыбнулся, — невыразимцы сюда часто наведывались. До вас только слухи доходили, или бутылки тоже?

— Вы что, спаивали моих коллег?

— И в мыслях не было, но некоторую недостачу нельзя не заметить.

Густая светлая бровь Грея чуть приподнялась.

— Намекаете на нечистоплотность некоторых сотрудников Отдела Тайн?

— Нет… в конце концов, сюда еще и господа авроры захаживали. — Он усмехнулся. — Так не хотите попробовать что-нибудь?

— Нет. Я предпочту разговаривать с вами трезвым.

— Как хотите. Так что вам от меня нужно?

Грей слегка поерзал, поудобнее устраиваясь в кресле.

— Вы, должно быть, догадались, что я пришел к вам из-за Сириуса Блэка.

— Догадался. Насколько я понимаю, вы связались с мистером Поттером.

— Нет, мы решили повременить с этим. У нас был один артефакт… не совсем изученный. Мы пытались с его помощью лечить душевнобольных магов, добились определенных результатов и опробовали его на Блэке.

— И?..

— И убедились, что вы были правы насчет его личности. 

Грей замолчал.

— Так что с ним произошло? — не дождавшись продолжения, поинтересовался Люциус.

— Его сознание спутанно… он словно разделен на несколько частей и заперт внутри самого себя. 

Что-то такое можно было предположить. Выходит, справочник не врал. Из Арки вернуться можно, но при этом сумасшествие гарантировано.

— Вы можете ему помочь?

— Хотим. Но помочь ему можете именно вы.

— Почему же именно я?

— Вы ему небезразличны.

Люциус усмехнулся. Ну, это еще не доказано.

— Думаю, мистер Поттер имеет для него куда большее значение. Наши с Блэком хорошие отношения закончились давным-давно.

— Гарри Поттер — да, безусловно — он очень многое значит для Сириуса, но в данном случае он не подойдет. Нужен кто-то из его прошлого до Азкабана, кто-то эмоционально значимый для него, кто помнит его еще молодым; кто-то, способный разбудить его чувства и разум. Почти все, кто хорошо его знал — погибли. Возможно, вы единственный сможете ему помочь.

Люциус постарался, чтобы на его лице не появилось выражение триумфа. Грей нахмурился и добавил:

— Не обольщайтесь, мы все еще можем использовать Гарри Поттера или миссис Тонкс. Вероятно, это будет не так эффективно, но шантажировать нас никто вам не позволит.

— Даже и не думал, — Люциус сдержал усмешку. — Что я должен сделать?

— Воспользоваться нашим артефактом. Ваше сознание перенесется к Сириусу, и вы поможете ему собрать себя. Если все пойдет по плану…

— А если пойдет не по плану?

— Это абсолютно исключено!

— Когда вы так говорите, я начинаю понимать, что опасность все же существует. Каков риск?

Грей глубоко вздохнул и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза.

— Ваше сознание может остаться там.

— То есть я попросту сойду с ума. Отличные перспективы! Пожалуй, я откажусь.

Грей устало потер лоб.

— Чего вы хотите?

Нет, так дело не пойдет.

— Что вы можете предложить?

— Я не собираюсь торговаться с вами, — между бровей Грея залегла складка.

— Я тоже. Но вы должны понимать, что я не буду рисковать своим душевным здоровьем просто так. Сириус как таковой для меня мало что значит. Если бы для его спасения от меня требовалась какая-то информация или услуга, я бы с радостью вам помог и не потребовал бы взамен ничего. Но риск подразумевает достойное вознаграждение.

Глаза Грея полыхали яростью, пальцы впились в подлокотники. Люциус даже забеспокоился, что тот сломает кресло. Было бы жаль.

— Не говорите, что вам на него плевать! Я же видел вас. 

— Вы не видели ничего. Минутная слабость… жалость к волшебнику в клетке еще не говорит о моих глубоких чувствах к Блэку.

— Вы врете.

Он выдержал его взгляд.

— Нет.

Грей опустил глаза.

— У невыразимцев нет возможности снять с вас наложенные Визенгамотом ограничения. 

— Я знаю, поэтому и спрашиваю: что вы можете предложить?

Он потер лоб и откинулся на спинку кресла.

— Артефакт. Если он у вас будет, никто не сможет отследить заклинания на вашей палочке. Кроме того, мы опубликуем окончательный отчет о Метке Волдеморта, интерпретировав некоторые спорные факты в вашу пользу.

Хорошо, но…

— Этого недостаточно.

— Что еще?

— Вы вернете все книги и артефакты, принадлежащие моей семье, которые ваша организация посмела вынести из этого дома! — он не сдержал эмоций.

Грей холодно посмотрел на него.

— Вам не кажется, что это слишком много за призрачный шанс вернуть разум одному-единственному человеку?

— Нет, мне кажется, этого едва хватит, чтобы оплатить мой риск сойти с ума.

— Я должен переговорить с начальством.

— Как вам будет угодно.

Руки на прощания они друг другу не пожимали.


	6. Chapter 6

Письмо пришло на третий день. Очень короткое: «Согласие получено. Приходите завтра с утра, обговорим оставшиеся детали». Ответа от него не ждали.

Грей отловил его еще в Атриуме, не задерживаясь, провел мимо охраны к лифтам и дальше — в Отдел Тайн. Ненавистные коридоры казались особенно зловещими; в них словно стало еще меньше света. Они вошли в какой-то кабинет, и Люциус зажмурился от яркого света ламп.

— Мистер Спот, — представил Грей.

За столом сидел невзрачный человек с короткими темными волосами и что-то писал. Услышав Грея, он поднял голову и, подслеповато прищурившись, посмотрел на них. 

— А, Грей, заходите. Мистер Малфой, здравствуйте. Присаживайтесь. Поболтаем…

Когда они устроились, он продолжил:

— Грей сообщил мне о ваших требованиях, и я счел их приемлемыми — в свете необычности нашего опыта. Наука требует жертв и определенного риска, — он хитро улыбнулся и передал ему лист пергамента. — Прочитайте, если все устраивает, подпишем и приступим. Нечего время терять.

— Я бы хотел сначала предупредить жену.

— Не стоит. Зачем леди лишние переживания? — отмахнулся Спот.

Люциус взял лист и углубился в чтение. Магический контракт в свободной форме. Отдел Тайн — с одной стороны, мистер Люциус Малфой — с другой... Полный перечень передаваемых Отделом артефактов в приложении. Таких простых контрактов ему видеть не приходилось. В случае форс-мажорных обстоятельств Отдел брал все расходы на себя. Переданные артефакты не подлежали изъятию, кроме как по суду — если были использованы в преступных деяниях. 

— У нас нет необходимости хитрить, мистер Малфой. А у вас в данной ситуации это просто не выйдет.

Все книги и артефакты возвращались ему или его семье в любом случае — будет ли эксперимент удачен или нет. Решение о прекращении эксперимента принимается мистером Спотом или, в случае его недееспособности, любым из его заместителей.

— Подписывайте.

Мистер Спот протянул перо. Почему-то Люциус не стал больше торговаться. Словно во сне, он медленно взял перо и вывел под документом свою подпись.

— Отличненько! Грей, иди, приготовь все, а я пока введу мистера Малфоя в курс дела.

Грей молча ушел.

— Мистер Малфой, — Спот поморщился. — Нет, это так официально… терпеть этого не могу. Можно, я буду звать вас Люциус? А вы зовите меня Спот. Просто Спот, без всяких «мистеров». Ладненько?

Люциус кивнул. Этот невыразительный человек как-то странно действовал на него. Он ощущал себя, словно под Империо.

— Так вот, Люциус, наш дорогой Сириус загнал себя в очень странное место. Ребята мои, в основном, из чистокровных семей, а мне посчастливилось расти у магглов.

Посчастливилось?

— О, не кривитесь, мой дорогой. Аллергию на магглов в новых реалиях надо изжить! О чем это я? Так вот, я не знаю, откуда чистокровный маг мог взять эту книгу, однако его сознание оказалось в плену интересной реальности. Вы читали когда-нибудь «Волшебника страны Оз»?

Люциус покачал головой.

— Ну, конечно, маггловские сказки — это последнее, что могло бы вас заинтересовать, — Спот наклонился вперед и сложил перед собой руки. — Все банально до ужаса. Смотрите сами: домик, в котором прятались маленькая девочка по имени Дороти и ее собачка, подхватил ураган и унес в волшебную страну. Естественно, она хочет вернуться обратно. Помочь ей в этом может только Великий волшебник, который живет в Изумрудном городе, куда можно дойти по дороге из желтого кирпича.

— Вы шутите?

— Я? Как вы могли так подумать! Представьте, именно так все и происходило. Если бы у нас было больше времени, я бы с радостью дал вам почитать эту книгу. Но — увы, увы… — он печально вздохнул. — По дороге она находит друзей — Огородное пугало — Страшилу, Железного дровосека и Трусливого льва. Им тоже нужно попасть к Великому волшебнику. Один хочет получить мозги; второй жаждет, чтобы у него вновь появилось сердце; а третий грезит о смелости. Не буду сейчас вдаваться в подробности — они вам ни к чему. В итоге, претерпев ряд приключений, они таки добираются до места и решают свои проблемы.

— Какой-то бред…

— О, несомненно! Но это именно то, что творится в голове у вашего несчастного возлюбленного.

Это предположение возмутило настолько, что одолевшая Люциуса апатия мгновенно спала.

— Да как вы смеете!

— Не стоит стесняться, мальчик мой. Жизнь вас, конечно, разбросала, но, поверь старому волшебнику…

На мгновение Люциусу показалось, что он видит перед собой Дамблдора. Спот засмеялся.

— Нет, нет, я не Альбус. Совсем не Альбус… — его глаза блеснули. — Не буду с вами ссориться и спорить, там сами разберетесь, кем вам приходится Сириус.

— Я и так это знаю, — огрызнулся Люциус.

Спот понимающе ухмыльнулся.

— Вернемся к Волшебной стране. Мои аналитики предполагают, что приблизительно такое путешествие вам и предстоит свершить в компании Сириуса… в компании Сириусов. На месте вы все увидите сами. 

Их еще и несколько. Наверняка по числу спутников этой… как ее… Доротеи. Одного-то много, а уж трое… Кошмар какой-то. Они же его на части порвут, как только увидят.

— Вы говорите — их несколько? Думаете, я с ними справлюсь?

— Не волнуйтесь, если вам будет угрожать опасность, вы сразу сможете вернуться. Наши первопроходцы без проблем нашли Сириуса и, когда поняли всю бесперспективность общения, сразу же вернулись в свое тело.

— В чем заключалась «бесперспективность»? Чем я лучше ваших специалистов?

— Невозможно помочь человеку, если он не видит и не слышит того, кто хочет ему помочь. Мы все для него — чужие люди. В его сознании нет наших образов, он воспринимает нас как элементы пейзажа, а не живых людей.

— А меня он, значит, услышит?

— Не сомневайтесь!

Люциус хмыкнул. Все это походило на какую-то авантюру. Авантюра… В памяти сразу всплыло недовольное лицо Нарциссы.

— Сколько это займет времени?

— О, я думаю, первый сеанс вряд ли продлится больше получаса, а там — по результатам.

— А если он меня не увидит или воспримет враждебно?

— Увидит, не волнуйтесь, Люциус. А с враждебностью мы как-нибудь справимся. Я бы с удовольствием отправил с вами сопровождающего, чтобы он мог давать вам советы с учетом изменения состояния Сириуса, но, увы, артефакт работает только для одного.

Дверь открылась, и в кабинет зашел Грей.

— Спот, все готово.

— Отличненько! — он хлопнул в ладоши. — Пойдемте, Люциус. Клянусь, это путешествие станет самым интересным в вашей жизни приключением!

Как бы оно не оказалось последним. Люциус нехотя поднялся. Возникло ощущение, что его ведут на казнь.

— Вот оно — «Око Всевидящего»! — с пафосом провозгласил Спот, демонстрируя невыразительную диадему, украшенную тремя зелеными камнями. — А вы садитесь, Люциус. Видите, какое удобное кресло?

Кресло удобным как раз не выглядело — к железному каркасу крепились гладкие деревянные пластины: на спинке, сиденье и подлокотниках. Оно неприятно напомнило о Визенгамоте. Только цепей не хватало.

— Вещь досталась нам совершенно недавно, как раз благодаря вашим бывшим коллегам. Ах, сколько всего интересного мы нашли… — он мечтательно прикрыл глаза. — Но сейчас нас интересует только Око. Все очень просто… Грей, помоги Люциусу устроиться в кресле — вижу, он не верит, что оно может быть удобным.

Люциус не стал дожидаться повторного приглашения, подошел и сел. Кресло, и правда, оказалось удобным — но только до тех пор, пока он не понял, что не может двигаться.

— Отпустите меня сейчас же! — зарычал он.

Находящийся здесь же, за серебряной решеткой, Блэк залаял.

— Успокойтесь, не надо нервничать! — Спот подошел к Люциусу и широко улыбнулся. — Это для вашей же безопасности. По окончании сеанса мы вас сразу освободим. А теперь слушайте внимательно. Око — ваш проводник в сознание Сириуса и обратно. Когда я надену его вам на голову, вы закроете глаза и через пару мгновений окажетесь… грубо говоря, в мире, который отражает то, что творится у Сириуса в голове — или душе, не суть важно. Вернуться вы можете очень просто — сожмите центральный камень, снимите диадему, закройте глаза — и вуаля! — вы уже с нами.

— То есть я явлюсь перед Блэком в этом идиотском украшении на голове?!

— Люциус, это не тот случай, когда надо заботиться о внешнем виде. Тем более зеленое очень вам идет.

— Вы издеваетесь!

— Нет, я хочу вам помочь.

Люциус зажмурился и сделал глубокий вдох.

— Хорошо — что, если я не смогу ее снять? Что будет, если… я буду ранен или погибну?

Спот нахмурился.

— Погибать не рекомендую. Мы не знаем, что произойдет. Может, ничего, а может… — он многозначительно помолчал. — Ранения на вашем душевном здоровье сказаться не должны. Но все равно будьте поосторожнее.

— Вы не ответили — что делать, если я не смогу ее снять?

— Хотите знать, есть ли какой-то резервный вариант?

— Да.

Их глаза встретились, но Спот ничуть не смутился.

— Нам он неизвестен. Если найдете — прошу сообщить, — он снова улыбнулся.

Ублюдок!

— Люциус, не надо так злобно сверкать глазами — я уверен, вы справитесь, и все будет хорошо. Ну что ж, счастливого пути, мальчик мой, — глаза Спота сверкнули, и он опустил диадему Люциусу на голову.

Он не собирался сдаваться так просто, хотел еще что-то спросить, но глаза закрылись сами. Его резко дернуло вверх, возникло ощущение, словно при аппарации. Под ногами совершенно неожиданно оказалась земля, и он чуть не упал.


	7. Chapter 7

Серые клубы тумана, такая же серая, словно присыпанная пеплом, трава и неподвижные странные тени — вот и все, что он мог видеть вокруг. В воздухе ощущался запах гари, на зубах что-то хрустело. Люциусу казалось, что ощущения должны быть как во сне: с одной стороны — яркими, с другой — словно смазанными, но на деле все получилось иначе. Все было точно так же, как в реальности — отличить невозможно. Собственные волосы лезли в лицо, он провел по ним рукой и нащупал диадему — полоска холодного метала и три шершавых камня — порт-ключ назад. 

Люциус осмотрелся — из-за тумана не видно ни зги. Куда тут идти? Где искать этого чертова Блэка? Он пошел вперед, к виднеющимся сквозь дымку теням. Сухая трава шелестела под ногами, осыпая ботинки пеплом. Люциус словно плыл сквозь серое море тумана без каких-либо ориентиров. Даже солнечный свет растворялся в сплошной серой дымке. Люциус вздрогнул и остановился, когда из тумана перед ним возник пес. Он стоял, прижимая уши к голове, скалил зубы и утробно рычал. Опять собака.

— Блэк…

Шерсть на загривке пса встала дыбом, мохнатый хвост заходил из стороны в сторону. Похоже, тот собрался наброситься.

— Я пришел, чтобы помочь тебе, Блэк.

Сложно было рассчитывать, что безумец прислушается к словам, но тот перестал рычать, вытянул вперед нос и задышал, широко раздувая ноздри. Люциус сделал шаг вперед, Блэк облизал морду, принюхался и переступил лапами. Глаза в глаза.

— Я не желаю тебе зла.

Уши дернулись, хвост замер.

— Ты знаешь, кто я?

Блэк сел на задние лапы и завыл. Да, знает. Люциус подошел вплотную и несмело провел по его голове рукой. Не хотелось бы, чтобы тот укусил, но и Блэк не пытался напасть. Он замолчал, подставил голову под руку и зажмурил глаза.

— Вот и хорошо. Правильно… Молодец. Ты здесь один?

Пес залаял, вскочил и исчез за пеленой тумана. Куда?

— Блэк!

Тот сразу появился, гавкнул и снова убежал. Оставалось надеяться, что пес знал, куда идти. Люциус последовал за ним. Туман искажал звуки, лай слышался то с одной, то с другой стороны. Блэк подбегал к нему и тут же вновь пропадал из виду. Однако, с его помощью, Люциус очень скоро добрался до шаткой покосившейся ограды; ударом ноги сломал ее и вышел на мощенную желтым кирпичом дорогу. Блэк мгновенно появился рядом и громко залаял, зовя дальше.

Рассыпанная по дороге серая крошка хрустела под ногами, с обеих сторон тянулись унылые оплетенные паутиной ограды, перемежающиеся редкими деревьями без листьев. Крайне унылая картина. Люциус вспомнил, как все это назвал Спот — Волшебная страна. Да уж, действительно — «волшебная». 

Из тумана показалась толпа — несколько детей окружили стоящего у ограды взрослого. Блэк подбежал к ним, обернулся на Люциуса и залаял, словно подзывая. Он замедлил шаг. Когда подошел ближе, стало понятно, что это никакие не дети, а карлики. У них были пустые белесые глаза без зрачков, сморщенные лица и серые остроконечные шляпы, к полям которых были привязаны мелкие косточки. Похоже птичьи. Люциуса от отвращение передернуло. Карлики что-то все время пережевывали.

Взрослый, как ни странно, оказался Блэком. Худощавый, с сединой в отросших волосах, он стоял, привалившись к изгороди, и курил. Глаза его были прикрыты широкополой шляпой — такой же серой, как все в этом мире.

— Блэк! — окрикнул его Люциус.

Карлики синхронно повернули голову и посмотрели на него, пес залаял. Блэк-человек даже не пошевелился. Неужели не видит и не слышит? Значит, все напрасно? Карлики пугали, хотя почти не двигались, но Люциус все же решился подойти ближе. Он прошел вдоль изгороди и осторожно коснулся плеча Блэка. Тот вздрогнул, сдвинул шляпу на затылок, посмотрел на него мутным взглядом, наморщил лоб, словно пытался что-то вспомнить и, наконец, прохрипел:

— Малфой?

У Люциуса отлегло от сердца — хотя бы вспомнил.

— Да, Блэк. Пойдем отсюда.

— Я не Блэк. — Он медленно помотал головой, словно был пьян. — Я Страшила, и у меня нет мозгов, — и засмеялся.

— Да, нет и не было. Однако тебе это никогда не мешало.

Тот широко улыбнулся одними губами. Как ненастоящий.

— А что это у тебя за корона, Малфой? — Блэк ткнул пальцем в диадему.

— Для красоты. Пойдем отсюда, эти твари меня пугают.

— Ты про Жевунов? Чего их бояться? Стоят и стоят. И я стою, курю… хорошо.

— И тебя это устраивает?

Он нахмурился.

— Не знаю. Тяжело думать… Да и чем мне думать? Мозгов-то нет, — он хихикнул.

— Ты ими и не пользовался никогда! Так что думать буду я. Пошли!

Тот пожал плечами:

— Сейчас, докурю только…

— Опять какая-то маггловская дрянь?

Блэк дернулся, в глазах появился интерес. Пес подбежал к Люциусу и ткнулся мордой под колени.

— Хочешь?.. 

— Хочу.

Люциус медленно протянул руку. Жевуны недовольно загомонили. Блэк вынул изо рта сигарету и вложил ему в руку, не отрывая немигающего взгляда от его лица. Вкус у сигареты был такой же, как у воздуха здесь — противный и горький.

— Гадость, — прошептал Люциус, пытаясь справиться с кашлем.

Блэк моргнул раз, другой — и вдруг улыбнулся. Теперь по-настоящему.

— Тебе никогда не нравились мои сигареты, Малфой.

Пес залаял. Жевуны начали медленно надвигаться на них, издавая жуткий жужжащий звук. Косточки на их шляпах медленно раскачивались, челюсти беспрестанно двигались.

— Блэк, Блэк, пошли, — прошептал Люциус, дергая того за рукав.

— Куда? — тот затянулся.

— Бегом! — невпопад ответил он, ухватил Блэка за руку и потащил за собой.

К счастью, Жевуны едва передвигались и не успели до них добраться. Блэк особо не сопротивлялся, только вместо того, чтобы бежать, еле шел, продолжая неспешно курить.

— Куда мы идем, Малфой? — спросил он, когда Люциус остановился, чтобы отдышаться.

Он попытался вспомнить, что ему говорил Спот, и ответил:

— В Изумрудный город.

— О, я слышал о нем! Говорят, там живет Великий волшебник. Как думаешь, он сможет дать мне мозги? Мне иногда так тяжело думать…

— Тебе всегда тяжело думать, Блэк! Я не знаю, на что способен этот волшебник, но будем надеяться, что он тебе поможет.

Пес снова залаял, оглядываясь назад в туманную даль.

— Пойдем быстрее, пока эти Жевуны до нас не добрались.

— Я не понимаю, почему ты так их боишься? Я долгое время стоял там, они на меня глазели и не двигались. А как ты появился, так они сразу начали себя странно вести. Что-то с тобой не так, Малфой.

— Может быть. Предпочитаешь остаться в их компании?

Блэк снова наморщил лоб, изображая задумчивость. Пес нервно забегал из стороны в сторону, коротко подвывая.

— Быстрее думай! — не выдержал Люциус.

— Не торопи меня! Хорошо-хорошо, я иду с тобой, ты хотя бы разговариваешь…

— Отлично, идем!

Он снова ухватил Блэка за руку и потащил за собой.

Постепенно туман начал рассеиваться, по сторонам за пожухлыми серыми полями показались странные дома с круглыми покосившимися крышами. Жевунов, к счастью, видно не было.

— Как ты тут оказался, Малфой?

— Принесло ураганом.

Самое ужасное — Люциус совершенно не представлял, что ему делать с Блэком. Судя по их разговору, тот слегка оживал, когда ему напоминали о прошлом. Но насколько это эффективно? В конце концов, он же не колдомедик, чтобы разбираться с нарушениями психики! Блэк вдруг выдернул свою руку.

— Что случилось?

— Я вспомнил, Малфой.

Как некстати.

— Что ты вспомнил?

— Ты мой враг. Наверняка ты ведешь меня в ловушку.

Три шага — и он схватил его за горло. Пес зарычал, но на кого он рычит, понять было невозможно. Люциус вцепился в запястье Блэка.

— Успокойся!

— Куда ты меня тащишь? К своему чертову Волдеморту?!

Люциус вздрогнул — имя до сих пор внушало ужас, а в таком месте казалось, что, стоит его произнести — и тот материализуется рядом.

— Нет никакого Вол… волд… деморта! Сдох он!

— Врешь! Гарри видел его возвращение!

— О, ты помнишь Гарри? Помнишь же?

Блэк ослабил хватку.

— Да… подожди, Гарри! Мой крестник! Да! Я должен ему помочь, вы хотите убить его! — его пальцы снова сжались на горле. Люциус захрипел. Показалось, что он вот-вот потеряет сознание.

— Помог уже! — из последних сил произнес Люциус.

— Что ты хочешь сказать?

— Все с твоим Гарри хорошо. И Лорда он тоже уже убил, а ты… ты сдох, Блэк!

— Что?

Блэк разжал пальцы. Люциус схватился за горло, пытаясь отдышаться, но тот взял его за грудки, почти поднимая над землей.

— Что ты несешь, Малфой?!

— Арка, Блэк! Помнишь бой в Отделе Тайн? Беллатрикс швырнула в тебя проклятьем, и ты упал в Арку. Что с тобой было дальше, Блэк? Ты помнишь?

— Нет… да. Не хочу! Не хочу помнить! — вдруг заорал он, отпихнул Люциуса так, что тот рухнул на землю, и бросился бежать. Пес залаял и ринулся за ним.

Люциус с трудом поднялся. Чертов псих! Вечно с ним проблемы! Где его теперь искать? Он огляделся по сторонам. Вокруг снова начали сгущаться клубы тумана. Все бесполезно. Пусть с ним Поттер возится, раз уж тот его вспомнил. Его-то он душить не будет. Люциус поднял руку, прикоснулся к центральному камню на диадеме, но тут что-то сзади сильно ударило его по голове, и он потерял сознание.


	8. Chapter 8

«Вжик-вжик-вжик». Противный звук, казалось, врезался прямо в мозг, отдавая сильной болью в затылке. Люциус с усилием приоткрыл глаза. Перед ним вращался большой каменный точильный круг — по крайней мере, он решил, что это именно точильный круг, когда увидел, что на нем точат большой топор. Он поднял глаза выше и уставился на… Блэка. Только это был другой Блэк — он был одет в шлем и латы, на лице застыла мрачная решимость. Люциус попробовал пошевелиться и понял, что крепко привязан к жесткому стулу. 

— Блэк, — голос прозвучал слишком тихо, и его заглушил скрежет металла о камень. — Блэк! — он повторил уже громче.

Тот, не отрываясь от своего занятия, повернул голову.

— Чего тебе?

— Освободи меня!

— Ха-ха, еще чего придумал! Я тебя развяжу, а ты и сбежишь со своим сердцем.

По спине пополз холодок.

— Ты о чем, Блэк?

Тот опустил топор и посмотрел на него мутным взглядом.

— У меня нет сердца, а оно мне очень нужно. Правда, я не знаю, зачем… но без него мне тяжко и больно. Словно дыра в груди и ее ничем не заткнуть. — Он с любовью провел ладонью по топорищу и улыбнулся. От этой улыбки стало еще страшнее. — Я ловил всяких тварей в лесу неподалеку, вскрывал их при помощи своего верного топора, но у них не было сердец, лишь какая-то серая жижа. А вот ты — другой. Я знаю, у тебя есть сердце. Пока я тебя нес, слышал, как оно стучит — «тук-тук, тук-тук». Это так приятно. Я хочу, чтобы оно так же стучало у меня в груди.

Люциуса накрыл самый настоящий ужас. Этот псих просто разрубит его пополам… и кто знает, чем это может кончиться для него в реальном мире. Спот настоятельно рекомендовал не умирать.

В поисках выхода Люциус огляделся по сторонам. Лачуга была маленькой, сквозь дыры в стенах пробивался тусклый серый свет, окна черные от грязи. Единственная мебель — разваливающийся топчан с какой-то ветошью вместо матраса и кривобокий стол. В углу белела груда костей, затянутая толстой паутиной. Люциус сглотнул. Он подергал веревки, но они только еще больнее впились в запястья.

— Блэк… это не выход. Если даже ты достанешь мое сердце, кто же вставит его тебе в грудь? Сам ты не сможешь.

Тот опустил взгляд.

— Да, я не подумал об этом. Но что же мне делать? Мне так нужно сердце, у меня все внутри болит без него!

— Пойдем… — боже, что он несет? — Пойдем в Изумрудный город. — Только бы не разрыдаться и не засмеяться! — Там есть волшебник — думаю, он сможет тебе помочь.

Блэк помотал головой и вдруг хлюпнул носом, словно собрался зарыдать.

— Он не захочет! Никто не хочет мне помочь!

Он с размаху ударил топором по столу. Люциус вздрогнул.

— Я попрошу его, мне он не откажет, — он постарался, чтобы голос звучал как можно спокойнее и убедительнее.

— Тебе? Да кто ты такой?

— А ты не знаешь? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался Люциус, пытаясь ослабить веревки. Кажется та, что обвила его правую руку начала поддаваться.

Блэк поднял голову и внимательно посмотрел на него.

— Мне кажется, ты что-то для меня значишь. Когда я смотрю на тебя, у меня теплеет здесь, — он ударил себя по груди в районе сердца, — и начинает болеть голова. Твое имя… — он прищурился и провел рукой по лицу. — А я знаю твое имя! Оно такое… хрупкое и колкое, как твои глаза. Ты так похож на свое имя… Лю… Люциус! Да, Люциус.

— Правильно, — он облегченно выдохнул, — а теперь развяжи меня.

— Нет-нет-нет, Люциус, так дело не пойдет. Ты нехороший человек, очень нехороший, ни в коем случае нельзя тебя развязывать! От тебя одни неприятности, — Блэк нахмурился, словно пытаясь что-то вспомнить. — Ты убийца… преступник, обманщик. Враг! Ты хочешь заманить меня в ловушку!

— Нет, нет! Я правда хочу тебе помочь. Я всего лишь отведу тебя в Изумрудный город и познакомлю с волшебником. — Какую же чушь приходиться говорить!

— Нет, ты обманешь, обманешь, как всегда! Лучше я вырежу тебе сердце, и оно станет моим… так должно быть.

Его уже тошнило от страха. Надо выбраться отсюда скорее! Между пальцами ощущалась влага — кажется, он растер запястья до крови.

— И оно будет для тебя совершенно бесполезно. — Люциус постарался, чтобы голос не дрожал. Капелька пота стекала по виску, щекоча кожу. 

Блэк уставился на него безумным взглядом. Наклонился, почти касаясь своей небритой щекой его носа, и прошептал на ухо:

— Мне так не кажется, Люциус. Я целиком завладею твоим сердцем, оно будет у меня в руках — горячее, трепещущее, красное…

— Мертвое!

Блэк отшатнулся.

— Нет-нет-нет, мертвое — это неправильно, неправильно, неправильно! Ты снова врешь! Врешь, как тогда!

— Как когда? — слабо поинтересовался Люциус.

Казалось, он сейчас снова потеряет сознание.

— Когда… — у Блэка был совершенно беспомощный взгляд.

Дверь в лачугу распахнулась и с размаху ударилась о стену. Внутрь с лаем и рычанием вбежал пес, а за ним — Блэк. «Безмозглый», обозвал его про себя Люциус, чтобы хоть как-то различать всех этих Блэков.

— Малфой! — он размахивал сучковатой дубиной и оглядывался по сторонам. — Ты еще жив?

— Нет, — он засмеялся.

— Как — нет? — тот даже дубину опустил и недоуменно взглянул на своего двойника. — Привет, а ты кто?

— Дровосек, — представился Бессердечный. — Что ты тут делаешь, пугало безмозглое?

Безмозглый перехватил дубину поудобнее и выпрямился, сверкнув глазами.

— Да, я пугало, и даже безмозглое, но это ненадолго! Малфой обещал отвести меня в Изумрудный город. Там живет волшебник…

— И ты веришь Люциусу? — тот нагло ухмыльнулся. — Не боишься, что он снова предаст тебя? Обманет? Вскружит голову, а потом исчезнет?

Безмозглый нахмурился.

— Боюсь. Но кто еще сможет добыть мне мозги? Только Малфой.

Они стояли друг напротив друга — такие одинаковые, такие разные. Слева — с горькими морщинами у глаз и носа, жестокой ухмылкой, весь в железе. Справа — с выражением крайнего недоумения на лице, с круглыми голубыми глазами и в нелепой шляпе. И тот, и другой — Сириус Блэк… Ни тот, ни другой им не являлся на самом деле. Два абсолютных психа. Пес подкрался сзади и начал вылизывать израненные запястья. Лучше б он попытался перегрызть веревки, тогда можно было бы просто сбежать в реальный мир.

— Да, Люциус может достать все что угодно, — задумчиво проговорил Бессердечный, сверля оппонента пристальным взглядом.

— Так что пойдем с нами! Малфой…

— Люциус.

— Малфой! — не согласился Безмозглый, угрожающе поднимая дубину.

— Люциус, — Бессердечный положил руку на топорище.

— Малфой…

Еще поубивали бы друг друга из-за того, как его называть.

— Люциус Малфой, — напомнил он.

Они посмотрели на него с одинаковым изумлением и на мгновение стали выглядеть совершенно одинаково.

— Ему нельзя доверять, — Бессердечный отпустил топор.

— Нельзя, но он действительно может нам помочь. Мне — мозги, тебе — сердце…

— Может — еще не значит, что действительно поможет. Вот если у него не будет выбора… — губы тронула зловещая ухмылка. — Со связанными руками он далеко не убежит.

— Это жестоко… — нахмурился Безмозглый.

— Зато эффективно. Мне все равно — жестоко это или нет — у меня же нет сердца. Вот когда появится, тогда и буду его жалеть.

— Что ж… Ты умный — тебе виднее, если это может обрести мне мозги, я не против.

Пес загавкал и выбежал на середину лачуги — похоже, он был не согласен с решением. Из троих Блэков именно он выглядел самым здравомыслящим.

— Или вы меня развяжете, или я никуда не пойду!

— Пойдешь. Иначе мы разделаем тебя: ему — твои мозги, а у тебя есть мозги, Люциус, ты всегда утверждал, что умный. Мне — сердце. Мы с ним и поможем друг другу.

— Идиоты! Нельзя просто вырезать чужое сердце и отдать другому!

— Ты уверен? — с сомнением проговорил Безмозглый.

Люциус не был уверен. В этом безумном мире могло быть все, что угодно. Возможно ли расчленить душу и подарить кому-нибудь ее кусочки? Это что-то из Темной магии. Лучше не рисковать.

— Хорошо… я согласен.

Он уже не был рад, что попытался протестовать. Пес подбежал к нему, положил морду на колени и посмотрел полным печали взглядом. Утешитель.


	9. Chapter 9

Это все неприятно напоминало Азкабан. Серый тоскливый пейзаж, связанные руки и конвой из двух психов — один безмозглый, другой бессердечный. Он бы засмеялся, если бы не паника; мысли об Азкабане только ее усиливали. Единственный, кто не вписывался в ассоциацию — пес. В Азкабане собак не было. Ходили слухи, что когда-то привозили парочку — решили использовать для охраны заключенных. Но как только собаки вступили на остров, они просто сели и завыли. Заткнуть и отвлечь не получилось — так и увезли обратно. 

Пес бежал впереди, лишь иногда оглядывался, возвращался, лаял, прося поторопиться, и снова убегал вперед. Безмозглый и Бессердечный, сменяя друг друга, вели Люциуса за руку. «Чтоб не сбежал». Он, собственно, и не собирался. Невозможно представить, на что можно наткнуться в этом странном мире. Так что, лучше не рисковать. По крайне мере Блэкам он нужен живым, а что с ним могут сделать порожденные больным разумом чудовища, даже думать не хотелось. 

Безжизненные серые поля сменились таким же безжизненным серым лесом. Ни листочка, ни одного живого существа. Даже ветер, казалось, избегал этого гиблого места. Единственное, что было хорошо — туман исчез, но любоваться пейзажами все равно не получалось — нечем тут было любоваться. 

Люциус оглянулся на своего спутника — Безмозглый смотрел вдаль пустым, бессмысленным взглядом. Он то хмурился, то успокаивался, покусывал нижнюю губу и порой облизывался. Как будто нервничал. Бессердечный шел впереди. Люциус взглянул на него, прикидывая расстояние — если говорить не очень громко, то не услышит, а разговорить Безмозглового было бы очень кстати.

— Ты помнишь, что с тобой случилось после попадания в Арку? — поинтересовался он полушепотом.

Тот вздрогнул, моргнул и наклонил голову, скрываясь за нечесаными волосами.

— Об этом нельзя… нельзя. Ничего, только пустота.

В лицо дыхнуло гарью, между деревьями заструись щупальца тумана. Действительно, лучше не напоминать об этом. Как же к нему подступиться? Воспоминания! Люциус чуть улыбнулся. Какой бы момент выбрать?

— Впервые мы встретились, когда тебе было девять, — Блэк резко поднял голову и с удивлением посмотрел на него. — Моя семья давала Большой Рождественский бал, куда были приглашены, в том числе, твои родители. Похоже, они решили, что тебе и твоему брату пора приобщиться к светской жизни. А вот вы с ними были не согласны. Ты таскал бедного Регулуса за собой и подговаривал на всякие гадости, потом вы добрались до несчастного Розье, в результате — устроили грязную драку прямо посреди гостиной. Мне с Нарциссой пришлось спешно разнимать, а потом лечить ваши синяки и ремонтировать мантии. Помню еще, ты вырывался, не желая, чтобы я убрал твои «боевые шрамы». 

Губы Блэка дрогнули, словно он хотел улыбнуться.

— А ты был таким важным, словно Министр магии, никак не меньше. Я все подговаривал Регулуса подпалить твою белобрысую шевелюру. У него стихийная магия обычно воплощалась в огне. Но в итоге…

— В итоге вы подожгли шторы, а Нарцисса так испугалась, что залила водой и их, и нас.

Блэк засмеялся. Свежий ветер ударил в лицо и разметал волосы.

— Да, Регулус. Тогда мы с ним еще дружили… А в итоге он стал Пожирателем и сгинул.

— Ты же так и не узнал. Он пошел против Темного Лорда и из-за этого погиб. 

— Что? — Безмозглый остановился и больно сжал пальцы на его руке.

— Он совершил что-то героическое… что конкретно, не знаю. Поттер на эту тему не распространялся.

— Но как? Я думал… Рег, — он застонал сквозь зубы.

— Ты не в первый раз ошибаешься в людях, Блэк.

Он вздернул подбородок, злобно посмотрел и поинтересовался:

— А что, скажешь, и ты был против Волдеморта? А?

Люциус усмехнулся.

— Может быть.

— Не ври!

Он больно дернул его за руку и потащил вперед. 

Чтобы еще такое вспомнить? Яркое, без негативных ноток? Что ни приходило в голову — все было не то. Все напоминало о смерти, а это не могло не слишком хорошо сказаться на настроении Блэка. 

— Ты помнишь свой выпускной?

Тот промолчал и поджал губы.

— Сидел там на башне, а потом признался, что гей.

— Я не признавался!

— Ну, конечно, — Люциус ухмыльнулся. — Кто бы поверил, что главный бабник школы на самом деле влюблен в лучшего друга?

— Я был пьян! Я просто, просто…

— Я знаю. Было любопытно, а потом все зашло слишком далеко.

— Да… — он опустил голову еще ниже и замедлил шаг. — Я все помню, Малфой. Уже почти все…

— Все? И Снейпа, и своих друзей — Мародеров, и как ты бросил отца с матерью, как издевался над братом?

— Я не издевался! Я помню… но они все умерли, и я тоже мертв уже, вместе с ними. Ничего не осталось.

Небо потемнело. Опять разговор зашел куда-то не туда.

— Увы, Блэк, но ты как раз жив. Хочется тебе того или нет. У тебя есть две сестры, есть крестник и есть сын твоего друга, который растет сейчас без отца. Почему бы тебе не взять себя руки и не попытаться ему помочь?

— Люпин… — застонал тот. — Но почему две сестры? Беллатрикс погибла?

— И Беллатрикс, и дочь Андромеды… Так что у сына Люпина еще и матери нет. Возвращайся, Блэк.

Он поднял ничего не понимающий взгляд.

— Как? Куда? Зачем?

Повеяло холодом, тоска ледяной рукой сжала сердце. Пес надрывно залаял. Бессердечный обернулся, глянул куда-то выше их голов и заорал:

— Бежим!

Люциус все же оглянулся через плечо. Лучше бы он этого не делал. Дементоры! Они-то откуда здесь?! Они побежали, Безмозглый еще какое-то время цеплялся за его руку, но потом отпустил. 

Ужас гнал вперед. Бежать со связанными руками было неудобно, Люциус все время боялся упасть на неровной дороге. И тогда все… Невозможно представить, что с ним будет, если дементоры поймают и высосут душу здесь. Но узнать совершенно не хотелось. Безмозглый убежал далеко вперед и уже почти догнал своего двойника. Бросили? Они его бросили?! И это называется гриффиндорцы! Люциус ощутил за спиной ледяное дыхание дементоров.

— Круцио! — раздался в голове голос Волдеморта.

Перед глазами потемнело, и Люциус рухнул на колени, задыхаясь. Нет, нет, это всего лишь воспоминание… Надо встать и бежать дальше, они уже совсем близко. Он с трудом поднялся. Подвернутая нога мешала двигаться. Он уже не бежал, а ковылял. Нет. Бесполезно, не уйти. Они все ближе.

Пытки, кровь, крики, трупы — мертвые глаза смотрели на него и ненавидели, ненавидели. Драко, похудевший, осунувшийся, рыдал на плече у матери; когда он повернулся, в глазах отразилось презрение и ненависть. Нет! Кровавая пелена застилала глаза, воздух исчез, только кровь вокруг, она затекала в нос, в рот. Он захлебывался в крови. Легкие разрывало от боли.

— Нет!

Сквозь пелену боли он почувствовал, как чьи-то руки попытались поднять его.

— Счастливые воспоминания, Малфой! Сосредоточься на счастливых воспоминаниях. Пожалуйста!

— Возьми себя в руки, Люциус!

Два одинаковых голоса эхом вторили друг другу.

— Оставьте меня!

Заглушая нечеловеческие крики в ушах, доносился бодрый собачий лай.

— Счастливое воспоминание, Малфой. У тебя же есть такое!

Ему пришлось собрать все силы, чтобы отвлечься от кошмара в своей голове. Счастье… Что это? Прекрасная Нарцисса улыбнулась ему и прошептала: «Да!». Золотое кольцо с изумрудом пришлось ее пальчику точно впору, и он прикоснулся к ее губам. Это — счастье? И да, и нет. Главное, что он тогда ощущал — волнение и усталость. Люциус почувствовал, как это воспоминание уплывает, словно что-то отбирает его. Нет!

Драко. Младенец с едва заметным светлым пушком на голове открыл глаза и посмотрел на него. Сын. Первенец. Счастье? Да, но оно омрачено беспокойством о Нарциссе — роды дались слишком тяжело. Нет-нет, все, что было дальше, отравлено переживаниями по разным поводам — Лорд, Министерство, Авроры, Дамблдор… Надо вернуться раньше.

Первая метла? Победа в квиддиче? Первый поцелуй с Нарциссой? Значок старосты? Нет-нет-нет, все не то. Принятие метки? Ледяная волна коснулась сердца.

Воспоминание явилось из глубин подсознания совершенно неожиданно. Лето, бездонное голубое небо, запах свежей травы и полевых цветов. Сириус положил голову ему на грудь, чуть щекоча своими волосами. Приятно, хорошо, безмятежно; в теле такая расслабленность, словно в нем совершенно не осталось костей. И это почему-то ужасно приятно. Он не смог удержаться от улыбки, когда Сириус повернул голову и провел губами по его шее; пальцы переплелись с пальцами. Люциус медленно перебирал черные непослушные волосы, потом опустил ладонь на худую мускулистую спину. Сириус приподнял голову и посмотрел на него своими синими, словно летнее небо, глазами.

— Еще раунд?

Он хлопнул его пониже лопаток.

— Конечно. Но позже. Пока просто полежим. 

Тот хмыкнул и улегся на спину.

— А хорошо ведь, Малфой. Надо же, я и не думал, что с тобой может быть так хорошо…

Люциус понял, что улыбается как идиот; сердце трепетало в груди; за спиной словно раскрылись крылья.

— Мне кажется, я счастлив, Блэк…

Вот это, такое нужное сейчас, ощущение — спокойствие, тихая радость и безмятежное счастье. Он вспомнил! Голова начала кружиться.

— Блэк… — это он сказал уже вслух. 

Вот оно — абсолютное счастье: когда хочется обнять весь мир; когда не веришь в плохое; когда хочется кричать и кричать от радости, извещая об этом всех. Люциус попытался сосредоточиться на этом упоительном чувстве, усилить его, чтобы заглушить вызванные дементорами кошмары. Где-то под левой лопаткой возникла тупая боль, он с трудом вдохнул, выдохнул, голова закружилась сильнее, и он упал во мрак.


	10. Chapter 10

Люциус пришел в себя, когда в лицо плеснули холодной водой. Он с трудом открыл глаза и, проморгавшись, уставился на Безмозглого.

— Ты очнулся! — с улыбкой поприветствовал он и отряхнул мокрые руки.

Рядом появился пес и лизнул в нос. Люциус поморщился и приподнялся — к счастью, теперь его руки были свободны. 

— Что произошло?

— Летучие твари. Они превращают все живое в пепел.

— Дементоры.

Безмозглый нахмурился. Пес подсунул Люциусу под руку голову, и он неосознанно начал почесывать его за ухом, это почему-то успокаивало.

— Да. Похожи, — согласился он. — Ты отогнал их и потерял сознание.

— Я? Отогнал?

— Да, настоящее счастливое воспоминание — единственное оружие против них. В отличие от дементоров, Летучие твари не питаются счастливыми воспоминаниями, а боятся их. Я слишком плохо все помню, так что вся надежда была на тебя. И ты справился. Я пытался вспомнить… даже почти вспомнил, но я не мог осознать свои чувства, не мог понять, что такое это счастье.

— А где второй? — Люциус огляделся по сторонам.

— Кто — второй?

— Тот… без сердца.

— Это у меня нет сердца, — тихо сказал Блэк. — Поэтому я и не мог вспомнить свои чувства.

Только сейчас Люциус заметил, что Безмозглый выглядит как-то иначе. Да, все та же дурацкая шляпа, но под серым плащом блестит стальной нагрудник. Похоже, две из трех частей Блэка стали единым целым.

— И как у тебя с мозгами?

— О, тут можешь не сомневаться. Все на месте, — он ухмыльнулся и постучал себя по лбу.

— Вот как раз в этом я не уверен, — пробормотал Люциус и осмотрелся.

Как будто стало светлее. Небо уже не выглядело таким серым, пепла в траве стало меньше, на паре деревьев появились зеленые листики. Похоже, Блэк шел на поправку.

Сам же Люциус чувствовал себя грязным и уставшим, он коснулся рукой головы и нащупал диадему. Может, вернуться? А если Блэк снова растеряет себя? Пока есть силы и нет опасности, лучше остаться и попытаться довести дело до конца.

— Где ты взял воду?

— Тут речка есть. Не очень чистая, правда.

— Пойдем, покажешь.

Это была не просто речка, а самая настоящая широкая полноводная река — другой берег едва виднелся. К счастью, течение казалось не слишком быстрым. Дорога из желтого кирпича уходила прямо в нее. На берегу как раз виднелись остатки деревянного моста — похоже, он был сметен при наводнении и никто так его и не починил. 

Вода в реке была серой и мутной, дна не разглядеть.

— Нам надо на тот берег.

— Может, построим плот? — предложил Блэк.

Удивительно здравая мысль для безумца.

— Топор у тебя. Лес — там. Вперед.

— А ты мне помогать не будешь? 

— Если ты не заметил, у нас всего один топор, и пользоваться им умеешь только ты.

— Белоручка.

Блэк плюнул на землю, бросил косой взгляд и, помахивая топором, пошел к деревьям. Пес с лаем понесся за ним. Вот и отлично — можно было спокойно собраться с мыслями. 

Люциус прошелся вдоль берега. Река выглядела мертвой, ее поверхность была словно затянута пленкой. То, что она движется, можно было понять лишь по сухим веткам, которые медленно проплывали мимо. Невероятно унылая картина. 

Люциус поднял плоский гладкий камушек, размахнулся и швырнул его параллельно воде. Камушек отскочил от водной глади раз, другой, третий и только после этого утонул. По воде пошли круги, оживляя мертвую реку. Люциус улыбнулся — он не делал так с детства, но тут, в этом ненастоящем мире, мог позволить себе подурачиться. В конце концов, его же никто не видел.

На самом деле, единственным, что отличало этот мир от реального, помимо странных пейзажей, было полное отсутствие физиологических потребностей. По ощущениям, он провел здесь уже больше суток, но ему совершенно не хотелось ни есть, ни пить. При этом он все же потел и чувствовал себя в несвежей рубашке не слишком хорошо. Может, вымыться? Он окинул взглядом реку — доверия она не вызывала, но и не пугала особо.

Он осмотрелся по сторонам, собираясь снять мантию, и заметил, как кусты чуть поодаль зашевелился, будто там кто-то прятался. Словно почувствовав, что его заметили, из-за них вышел еще один Блэк. Он выглядел особенно жалко — абсолютно затравленный взгляд, руки и ноги дрожали, обветренные губы — искусаны, спутанная шевелюра стояла дыбом. На нем были только прохудившаяся рубашка и рваные брюки.

Вот и третий, хорошо хоть искать не пришлось.

— Блэк! — окликнул Люциус и шагнул к нему, но тот замотал головой и отступил к лесу.

Он что, боится?

— Блэк, ты меня узнаешь?

Его лицо исказила гримаса ярости.

— Да! Ты грязный Пожиратель смерти! Не подходи ко мне!

Блэк так себя вести не мог — он скорее набросился бы на Пожирателя с кулаками. А этот нервно потер одну ладонь о другую и сделал еще шаг назад. Похоже, ему хотелось убежать, но что-то удерживало на месте. Надо его успокоить, поговорить с ним. 

— Я хочу помочь тебе. Сири… Сириус, — он сам не знал, почему назвал Блэка по имени, — подойди. Не бойся, — голос дрогнул.

— Нет… — Блэк снова энергично замотал головой. — Ты убьешь меня. Или моих друзей, или еще кого-нибудь, а обвинят меня… я буду виноват!

— Сириус, ты о чем? Здесь же больше никого нет!

— Я подвел их… я так подвел их, — он схватился за голову, опустился на корточки и совершенно по-собачьи завыл.

Нет… это уже совершенно невозможно вынести! Люциус медленно подошел к нему. Он все ждал, что тот вскочит и убежит, но Блэк продолжал сидеть. Спот упоминал про Трусливого льва, которому не доставало смелости, но Блэк никогда не был трусом. Он же гриффиндорец! Можно сказать, квинтэссенция гриффиндорской безалаберности и смелости — и вот он сидит тут, воет и боится подойти. Нет, это не трусость, это страх потери, страх, что он опять кого-то подведет — и плевать, что подводить уже некого.

Люциус подошел к нему, опустился рядом на землю и с силой оторвал его руки от лица.

— Хватит выть, Сириус! Где твоя смелость?

— Нет ее… нет. Я трус.

Он чуть сам не завыл от дикости и неправильности происходящего. Как?! Как Блэк может быть таким? Люциус сделал глубокий вдох и сжал его руки.

— Ты не трус. Посмотри на меня, чего ты боишься?

Глаза у него были воспаленные, красные, но слез не было. Хоть что-то. Вид плачущего Блэка мог бы сказаться на душевном здоровье. Надо попробовать проверенную схему.

— Мы идем в Изумрудный город, там есть Великий волшебник, он поможет тебе обрести смелость.

— Смелость? Мне? Но как? И это же так далеко! Я не хочу рисковать… — его язык заплетался. Блэк зажмурился, замотал головой, а потом вдруг взглянул невинным, беззащитным взглядом. — Нет, я боюсь, что ты меня обманываешь.

Как с ребенком малым. В горле неприятно запершило.

— Я тебя не обманываю. Какой смысл тебе сидеть здесь под кустом и бояться? Что это изменит?

— Никто больше не пострадает из-за меня…

— Никто и так не пострадает. Пойдем с нами, Сириус.

Он поднялся и протянул ему руку. Некоторое время тот, не мигая, смотрел ему в глаза, потом кивнул, ухватился за него и встал.

— Хорошо. Я рискну… рискну тебе поверить.

— Молодец!

Он похлопал того по плечу и повел к реке, где их уже ждал другой Блэк. Опять их трое — пес, Блэк и… Люциус скосил глаза на бредущего рядом и постоянно спотыкающегося Блэка. И Сириус. Пусть будет Сириус, раз он уже несколько раз так его назвал.

— Малфой, кого ты еще нашел? — Блэк отбросил бревно, которое держал в руках, в сторону и направился навстречу.

— Тебя.

Сириус слегка задрожал и запричитал:

— Лучше я останусь здесь, не надо мне никуда идти…

Люциус крепко сжал его предплечье, пока тот не успел сбежать.

— Не волнуйся. Все будет хорошо, — шепнул он. 

Блэк подошел и недружелюбно посмотрел на своего двойника.

— Что значит — меня? Я не могу быть настолько жалок.

— Почему же? Если у тебя отобрать самоуверенность, именно так ты и будешь выглядеть, Блэк.

Тот окинул Сириуса полным презрения взглядом.

— Зато, похоже, у тебя ее отобрать невозможно, Малфой, — хмыкнул Блэк, повернулся и начал спускаться к реке.

Это было страшно далеко от истины, но Блэк об этом, к счастью, не знал. Поэтому и смотрел, и относился к нему, как раньше. Даже немного лучше — как на Астрономической башне в тот памятный выпускной вечер. Словно ему было абсолютно плевать, войны не было и ничего не изменилось. Это вдохновляло. Можно было забыть, что и смелость, и уверенность в себе давно сдохли сначала в Азкабане, а потом под пытками Темного Лорда. Люциус только лишь делал вид, что с ним все в порядке, хотя это было совершенно не так: «собрать» самого себя до конца пока не получилось. 

Может, именно поэтому он и отнесся к лишившемуся веры в себя Блэку с некоторым сочувствием и симпатией. А ведь раньше сломавшийся Блэк вызвал бы только желание пнуть его побольнее и унизить еще больше. Что-то в нем самом все же сломалось.

— Все будет хорошо, — сказал он и выпустил руку Сириуса. — Пойдем, поможешь нам строить плот.

— Плот? Вы собираетесь пересечь реку?

— Изумрудный город должен находиться за ней, так что — да, именно это мы и собираемся сделать.

— Это плохая идея, это очень плохая идея, — пробормотал он. — Тот берег… нехорош, а река опасна.

Его пальцы чуть коснулись запястья Люциуса, словно он собрался взять его за руку, но передумал. Такой детский, наивный жест.

— Может, ты знаешь, где тут мост или переправа?

Сириус молча покачал головой.

— Значит, у нас просто нет выбора.


	11. Chapter 11

Пока они строили плот, погода изменилась к лучшему. Небо заголубело, туманная дымка исчезла, лишь солнце по-прежнему скрывали серые облака. Запах гари исчез, как и серый пепел на траве и деревьях; зелени стало больше. Мир все больше приходил в норму, а значит, и сам Блэк шел на поправку. По крайней мере, Люциус думал именно так. 

Чтобы связать бревна вместе, пришлось пожертвовать частью одежды. Пока Блэки таскали из леса деревья, Люциус рвал на полосы свою мантию, плащ Блэка и рубашку Сириуса, а потом скреплял бревна между собой. В конце концов, дело было завершено, и они отправились в путь. 

Предполагалось, что они просто пересекут реку и пойдут дальше по дороге из желтого кирпича, но не тут-то было. Посередине реки оказалось сильное течение, а шесты не доставали до дна. В итоге почти неуправляемый плот понесло в сторону. 

Дорога исчезла за горизонтом, течение усилилось, река стала шире и мельче, впереди показались каменные пороги. Плот летел прямо на них. Блэк и Сириус старались воткнуть в дно шесты, но они скользили на гладких камнях, остановиться не получалось. Пес с лаем носился по плоту, рискуя свалиться в воду, и Люциус в какой-то момент просто сгреб его в охапку.

— Мы сейчас погибнем. Зачем я только согласился на эту авантюру, — бормотал вполголоса Сириус. — Знал же, что Пожирателю смерти верить нельзя.

Люциус собрался его успокоить, но в лицо хлестнуло волной, и он перебрался к середине. 

— Малфой, а ты чего сидишь? — Блэк ткнул шест в воду и чуть не слетел вслед за ним. 

Плот опасно накренился. Люциус чуть не скатился в реку и заорал:

— Твою мать, Блэк, смотри, что делаешь!

— Я смотрю, что ты ничего не делаешь!

— Если ты не заметил, у нас всего два шеста — или предлагаешь останавливать плот руками?

— Мог бы отобрать шест у этого задохлика! Все равно от него никакого прока — только ноет, придурок.

Люциус уже хотел ответить, когда Сириус крикнул:

— Смотрите!

Они повернули головы. На берегу виднелась темная, закутанная в длинный плащ фигура. Снова дементор? Люциус поднялся во весь рост и присмотрелся. Фигура повернулась к ним лицом, капюшон плаща странно колыхался, словно под ним ничего не было.

— Нет-нет-нет-нет-нет, — вдруг завыл Сириус, выронил шест и опустился на корточки.

Плот тряхнуло, и Люциус едва не оказался в реке. Он, чертыхаясь, на карачках подполз к краю плота. К счастью, утерянный шест никуда не делся. Люциус попытался выловить его из воды, но пальцы только скользили по мокрому дереву.

— Блэк! Подтолкни, а то мы сейчас шест потеряем!

Тот не отреагировал. Люциус вытянулся, насколько смог, едва не рухнул в воду, но ухватился за шест.

— Блэки, вы что, совсем ополоумели? — тяжело дыша, он повернулся к ним.

Сириус уже не выл — просто стоял на коленях и раскачивался. Блэк так и застыл, едва шевеля своим шестом, явно думая совсем не об управлении плотом. Люциус обернулся на фигуру — она так и стояла на берегу, чуть колышась от ветра. С такого расстояния понять, кто это, было невозможно. Небо потемнело.

— Что случилось? Кто там?

— Я думал… — Блэк запнулся и кашлянул. — Я помнил, что это все ерунда. Что это сон.

— Хватит мямлить!

Люциус поднялся и попытался остановить плот, но шест едва касался дна.

— Ты говорил, что я умер. Вроде даже спрашивал — как оно там.

— Спрашивал, но ты не захотел об этом говорить.

Холодный ветер ударил в лицо.

— Правильно не захотел — и сейчас не хочу. Я не знал, что он может до меня добраться… Здесь.

— Кто он?

Блэк указал подбородком на берег.

— И кто это?

— Нам лучше с ним не встречаться.

Фигура на берегу махнула белоснежной рукой — то ли прощаясь, то ли приветствуя, а их уже понесло дальше. Впереди загрохотало. Люциус обернулся — река впереди исчезала за тучей брызг. Водопад! Вот это уже точно конец! Он поднял руку, чтобы снять диадему, но в этот момент плот врезался в скалу.

Люциус рухнул в воду, и его куда-то потащило, царапая о камни. Он пытался зацепиться хоть за что-нибудь, выплыть, отдышаться. Но голову накрывала волна за волной, камни выскальзывали из-под пальцев; Люциуса несло прямо к водопаду, и он ничего не мог с этим поделать.

Он попытался прикоснуться рукой к диадеме, но налетел головой на камень. От боли потемнело в глазах, и он чуть не потерял сознание. Кто-то крепко схватил его за плечо, Люциус сильнее погрузился под воду, но чьи-то руки потащили его вверх. Отплевываясь, он вынырнул на поверхность и вдохнул воздуха.

— Держись за шест! — крикнули прямо в ухо.

Какой шест? Он слепо зашарил вокруг, пока не наткнулся на мокрую деревяшку и не вцепился в нее обеими руками. В бок ткнулось что-то мягкое. Пес? Только его тут не хватало, утонет же. Люциус освободил одну руку и попытался ухватить того за загривок.

— Да оставь его, он справится! — проорал кто-то из Блэков. — Держись крепче!

Волна ударила в лицо, и Люциус снова хлебнул воды. Он даже глаз открыть не мог. Его вело вперед, камни цеплялись за одежду, в лицо хлестала вода. Едва почувствовав под ногами дно, Люциус попытался встать. Подошвы отяжелевших от воды ботинок заскользили, и он чуть не упал. Какой-то из Блэков ухватил его поперек талии

— Все, отпускай шест, тут уже мелко. Держись за меня.

Блэк закинул его руку себе на плечо, и Люциус с трудом выпрямился. Ноги совершенно не держали, его шатало, но все же им как-то удалось выбраться на берег, и он упал на скалистый берег, отплевываясь от воды. Рядом тяжело дышал Блэк. Люциус повернул голову, нет, не Блэк — Сириус. Он лежал на спине с закрытыми глазами. Где же второй? И где пес? Люциус приподнялся — голова нещадно кружилась, глаза щипало, он с трудом смог оглядеться по сторонам. Пес был здесь — так же лежал на берегу, стараясь отдышаться, а вот Блэка не было.

— Где Блэк? — спросил он и закашлялся.

— Где-то здесь был… — Сириус поднял голову.

В камнях застряли остатки плота, похоже, от удара о скалу он рассыпался. Удивительно, как им удалось выжить. До обрыва оставалось чуть больше десяти ярдов, еще бы немного… Но все же, где Блэк? Или как раз он и погиб? Люциус, пошатываясь, выпрямился и осмотрелся еще раз. Ничего.

— Он выплыл первым, — подал голос Сириус. — Наверное, оказался выше по реке.

— Тогда его надо скорее найти.

Люциус с трудом представлял себе, как он куда-то пойдет. Казалось, на теле живого места не осталось.

— Да, сейчас, — Сириус провел рукой по лицу. — Боже, мы же чуть не погибли! Если бы я тебя не послушал — жил бы по-прежнему в лесах, спокойно. Зачем я только пошел с тобой? От меня опять одни неприятности.

— Ты мне, между прочим, жизнь спас! Так что прекрати ныть!

Но Сириус его не слушал, сел и закрыл лицо руками.

— Все зря, все напрасно, мы все только погибнем, от меня одни несчастья… — причитал он, выводя Люциуса из себя окончательно.

Пес вдруг вскочил, залаял и унесся куда-то по берегу. Наверное, Блэка почуял.

— Вставай, пойдем за ним.

— Это все бессмысленно…

— Перестань! — Люциус наклонился и с силой тряхнул Сириуса за плечи. — Возьми себя в руки!

Сириус поднял голову и посмотрел мутными глазами.

— Что взять? — пробормотал он.

— Поднимайся! Идем!

— Зачем?

— Затем, что я так сказал.

Сириус криво ухмыльнулся, а потом глянул ему за спину — его глаза расширились, и он со всей силы вцепился в его руку.

— Нет-нет-нет-нет, — снова запричитал он.

Люциус обернулся. Всего в нескольких ярдах от них стояла темная фигура, которую они раньше видели на берегу. Длинный плащ скрадывал очертания, лица под капюшоном было не разглядеть.

— Кто ты?

Вопрос остался без ответа.

— Не говори с ним, не спрашивай, не подходи… — Сириус умоляюще посмотрел на Люциуса.

— Кто это?

— Не хочу, не хочу…

Фигура сдвинулась с места. Казалось, даже свет отступал от нее. Сириус вскочил и с силой отпихнул Люциуса назад, так что он упал. Руки Сириуса дрожали, он с трудом поднял с земли обломок шеста и выставил перед собой. Фигура заколыхалась, словно от смеха, и придвинулась еще на фут. Было ощущение, что она как дементор парит над землей. И все же это был не дементор — не ощущалось ни холода, ни особого ужаса, а вот Сириуса просто трясло.

— Не подходи к нему! Убирайся! — заорал он, размахивая палкой.

У него дрожали губы, а глаза блестели, словно от слез. Люциус видел, что Сириусу страшно, но он, как истинный гриффиндорец, встречал опасность лицом.

— Зачем ты защищаешь его, Сириус? — глухой голос обволакивал туманом. — Ты же в любом случае проиграешь. Ты, как обычно, никого не сможешь защитить от меня. Все давно предрешено. Уходи, Сириус. Я заберу его, как забрал всех твоих друзей.

— Нет!

Сириус бросился вперед и ударил противника палкой, но она легко прошила фигуру насквозь, не причинив вреда. Раздался хохот.

— Беги, ты ничего не сможешь сделать! Как всегда. Ты слишком боишься меня, чтобы встать на моем пути.

— Люциус, беги, уходи!

Наверное, это действительно был выход. Смерть — а что это именно Смерть, Люциус не сомневался — не собиралась причинить вред Сириусу, но насчет себя он не был уверен. Он в который раз дотронулся до диадемы, но не успел ее снять — прибежал Блэк в компании пса.

— Убирайся! — почти прорычал он, вставая плечом к плечу со своим двойником.

— Тебе не спрятаться от меня, Сириус. Ты боишься меня и не веришь в себя. Ты трус.

— Нет!

— Ты боишься снова привести меня к тем, кого ты любишь.

Сириус зажмурился.

— Боюсь, — прошептал он. — Но если бояться, с тобой не справишься!


	12. Chapter 12

В прошлый раз он упустил этот момент — не видел, как два Блэка стали одним целым. Но сейчас… Они коснулись друг друга руками, темный туман заклубился вокруг их тел и тут же испарился в лучах яркого света. На мгновение они стали полупрозрачными, светящимися, как привидения. Люциус моргнуть не успел, как две фигуры слились в одну, и она обрела плоть и внешность Сириуса Блэка. Он бросился к Смерти, но она сразу исчезла. Блэк огляделся по сторонам и повернулся к Люциусу.

— Ты как, Малфой?

— Это была Смерть?

Он кивнул. 

— И да, и нет — это был мой страх перед ней. Как видишь, я с ним справился и он исчез. Надеюсь, навсегда.

Люциус усмехнулся.

— А ты как, Блэк?

Блэк нагнул голову, словно прислушиваясь к себе. 

— Нормально. Только…

— Что? 

— Сердце не стучит.

Подбежал пес и уткнулся Люциусу в колени. Он потрепал его по голове. Значит, не все еще части мозаики собраны. Осталось сердце. В первый раз Блэк соединился, когда потребовалась память. Второй — смелость. Значит, для того, чтобы вернуть сердце, ему нужны чувства. Чувства… которые давно должны были истлеть. Хотя поведение Блэка говорило об обратном, и, если уж на то пошло, похоже, и у него самого еще не все выгорело.

Блэк протянул ему руку, и Люциус поднялся, ухватившись за нее. Он не спешил отпускать сухую ладонь — если он прав, то зачем же терять время? 

— Снимай одежду, простудишься, — более идиотской причины, чтобы раздеть потенциального любовника, для этого мира грез сложно придумать.

Люциус ожидал, что тот зарычит, начнет возражать, но, как обычно, прогадал. Он всегда прогадывал насчет реакции Блэка — и в первый раз, и в последний. И так всю жизнь. Серая куртка полетела на землю, вслед за ней — влажная рубашка, которой Блэк вытер мокрое лицо. 

— Ты тоже раздевайся, — он усмехнулся и развязал поддерживающую штаны веревку. — Простудишься. А ты у нас известный неженка, Малфой.

В его глазах плясали лукавые искорки. Блэк понял его идею? Осознал, что необходимо сделать, чтобы обрести себя?

Люциус обвел взглядом тощую фигуру Блэка. Поджарый, как и прежде, только теперь далеко не мальчик — крепкая волосатая грудь, подтянутый живот, исполосованные шрамами ребра. Лицо все еще красиво, даже морщин нет, а вот на теле отлично видны следы лишений и времени. Люциус стянул через голову прилипаюшую к телу сорочку, тряхнул волосами и искоса взглянул на Блэка. Тот стоял, придерживая штаны, и смотрел на него, чуть приоткрыв рот, касаясь языком верхней губы.

Взгляд у него… пылал. Да, пылал, как в юности, когда, едва дождавшись, пока Нарцисса уйдет к подругам, врывался в поместье, валил его на траву и трахал прямо в парке, под ярким-ярким небом, почти таким, как здесь. 

Воспоминания возбуждали. Люциус облизал внезапно пересохшие губы. Почему он волнуется?

Блэк сделал к нему пару шагов и осторожно провел рукой по груди, в районе сердца.

— Стучит, — хрипло прошептал он.

Люциус усмехнулся и повторил его жест. Кожа под ладонью была горячей, но биения сердца он не чувствовал. Это было странно. Блэк правильно истолковал жест и чуть улыбнулся.

— Его действительно нет. Поверь, это нам не помешает.

— Как же ты без сердца, Блэк?

— Не знаю. Но мы попробуем. Попробуем же? — это был не вопрос.

Его рука чуть покружила по груди, большой палец коснулся соска — тот мгновенно затвердел. Люциус со свистом втянул воздух сквозь зубы — ощущение было неправильно-острым, словно Блэк коснулся оголенных нервов. Люциус тоже провел рукой по его груди, и Блэк улыбнулся шире. Уже через мгновение они яростно целовались, едва ли не вгрызались друг в друга, признаваясь в том, что никогда не было произнесено вслух. Блэк сжал волосы Люциуса, чуть оттянул голову назад, подавлял, и он понимал, что поддается. Ему уже хотелось сдаться. 

Одно тело льнуло к другому, стремясь стать с ним единым целым. Сердце всего одно, но оно стучало так, что казалось, будто их два.

Синяки, царапины, ссадины… Блэк вел по ним руками, а потом губами, и раны заживали от прикосновений прямо на глазах. Силы возвращались. Губы к губам, ладонь к ладони, глаза в глаза, душа к душе. Кожа Блэка на вкус была как пепел, она горела под руками, словно у него внутри пылал пожар. Люциус слизывал пепельный привкус, сцеловывал его, и нездоровая серая бледность уходила, Блэк как будто оживал под его прикосновениями и все сильнее прижимался к нему. Люциус поднял голову и встретился с ним взглядом — шальная улыбка, чертики в синеве глаз — все как прежде. Блэк вдруг вывернулся из его объятий и зашел за спину. Его руки коснулись волос, откидывая их вперед, губы прижались к шее. 

— Ты же скучал по мне, Малфой? — твердый член вжался в ягодицы.

Дрожь прошла по спине, сворачиваясь теплом внизу живота. 

— А ты, Блэк? — он повернул голову, и тот снова начал целовать его, притягивая к себе за талию.

Другого ответа и не надо было. Все тело льнуло к Блэку, жаждало почувствовать его каждой клеточкой, принять все, что он может дать, и отдать, что тот только потребует. Горячие ладони скользнули по плечам, лопаткам, талии, прошлись по ягодицам.

— Хочу… — прошептал Блэк прямо в ухо и провел языком по мочке.

Люциус тоже хотел. Он зажмурился, сжал через одежду свой возбужденный член, потянулся к застежке и расстегнул брюки. Переступив через них, он сделал пару шагов к лежащему рядом огромному валуну, оперся на него руками и прогнулся. Такая открытая, беззащитная, откровенная поза… Вся его сущность протестовала против того, чтобы поворачиваться к врагу спиной. Но сейчас Блэк врагом не был. 

Ласковые руки провели по спине сверху вниз, разгоняя кровь, опустились на ягодицы, погладили, развели их. Люциус выгнулся и расставил пошире ноги. Ему уже не терпелось почувствовать Блэка внутри. Тот нагнулся, поцеловал одну ягодицу, другую, укусил. Люциус вскрикнул, но не от боли — укус отозвался острым наслаждением. Возбуждение волнами прокатывалось по телу, руки дрожали. 

— Блэк… — простонал он.

— Не суетись, Малфой. Сейчас все будет, — голос у Блэка срывался.

Он развел руками его ягодицы и несколько раз лизнул от мошонки к копчику. Люциус взвыл и почти упал грудью на камень. Никто никогда не заводил его так, как Блэк. 

— Хватит… — с трудом прошептал он.

— Хочешь?

Блэк чуть сжал мошонку и провел рукой по члену.

— Да! Боже, Блэк…

— Давно никого не было? Да, Малфой?

Наглец! Блэк снова чуть укусил его и отстранился. Головка члена коснулась ануса. Почти без смазки… Нет! Мышцы рефлекторно сжались, но Люциус попытался их расслабить. Он зажмурился в ожидании боли. Блэк дернул его бедра на себя, входя сразу почти наполовину, но боли не было. Блэк как-то слишком легко скользнул в него, как будто не заметив сопротивления. Похоже, в этом мире, словно во сне, занятие сексом было лишено обычных неудобств, а вот удовольствие пришло сразу. Только хотелось, чтобы Блэк вошел еще глубже, прижался теснее, всем телом. Люциус двинул бедрами, насаживаясь на член. 

— Да…

Они застонали одновременно, и Блэк вцепился зубами ему в плечо. Их души словно объединились. Люциус ощущал не только движения Блэка, но и его мысли и чувства. Исключительно физическое наслаждение становилось чем-то большим — чем-то по-настоящему важным, словно они соприкасались не телами, а душами. 

Сначала они двигались медленно — так было нужно, чтобы лучше прочувствовать друг друга. Но постепенно страсть брала свое, Блэк уже не сдерживался — он, рыча, вбивался все быстрее, все яростней. И Люциус, почти теряя разум от этой ненормальной близости, забыв себя, двигался ему навстречу. Ноги и руки не держали, он навалился на камень, и Блэк почти лег на него, не останавливаясь ни на миг.

Вспышка наслаждения прошла по позвоночнику вниз — спину и ягодицы опалило жаром. Стало вдруг так легко, словно он вышел из своего тела.

— Блэк…

— Люциус!

Они замерли, вздрагивая в экстазе. Небо над ними полыхало изумрудами, и свет на мгновение померк перед глазами.


	13. Chapter 13

Вот и все. Наконец-то — все. 

Блэк — теперь уже целый, раскрасневшийся, сладко спал у него на груди, едва морщась во сне. Всем телом Люциус ощущал биение его сердца, сейчас совершенно спокойное. Он просто спал. 

Что дальше? Можно считать миссию законченной? Он коснулся диадемы, провел кончиками пальцев по камням и опустил руку на голову Блэка. Легко погладил его, пропуская черные влажные пряди сквозь пальцы. Но если Блэк цел и больше не сходит с ума — почему мир еще существует? Может, он сам держит Блэка здесь своим присутствием?

Блэк заворочался и открыл глаза.

— У меня снова есть сердце, — он усмехнулся. — Оказалось, что мое сердце — это ты.

— Только не надо пафоса, Блэк. Вставай. С тобой теперь все хорошо, и я могу вернуться обратно. Там уже встретимся.

— Там? Где там? — он нахмурился. — Подожди, так это все правда? Про Арку?

— А ты думал, я это все наплел, только чтобы переспать с тобой?

— С тебя бы сталось… — он хмыкнул и провел пальцами по груди Люциуса.

— Не льсти себе, Блэк. — Синие глаза полыхнули гневом. — Мне просто нужно было вернуть тебе разум — надеюсь, у меня получилось, и теперь в реальном мире ты снова обретешь себя и станешь полноценным членом общества.

— Там меня никто не ждет.

— Ну почему — никто? А Поттер? Гарри Поттер, — уточнил он, увидев, как дернулся Блэк.

Тот сел, обхватив колени руками, и спрятал лицо за длинными волосами. Обиделся? Расстроился? Оплакивает друзей?

— Мне пора, — Люциус поднялся.

— Подожди немного. Я не знаю, что будет «там», а здесь я все еще помню. Он охотится за тобой, Люциус. Давно охотится. Такое чувство, что и меня он именно за тобой послал. Будь… осторожен.

— Кто он, Блэк?

— Смерть. — Сердце пропустило удар. — Кто же еще отпустил бы меня?

Лучше было оставаться в неведении — жить, в ожидание неумолимо приближающейся, охотящейся за ним Смерти совершенно не хотелось.

— Не надо было тебе говорить этого, Блэк.

Люциус сжал камень на диадеме, снял ее и закрыл глаза. Земля ушла из-под ног, внутренности скрутило от боли, резко перестало хватать воздуха, закружилась голова. Через мгновение он словно вынырнул из воды, сделал глубокий вдох и открыл глаза.

— Он очнулся! Зовите Спота! — послышался крик.

Люциус попытался подняться, но кресло по-прежнему крепко удерживало его на месте.

— Отпустите меня!

— Сейчас, сейчас, подождите немного… — голос был незнаком.

Люциус попытался осмотреться, но не мог пошевелить даже шеей. К счастью, серебряная решетка, за которой совсем недавно сидел черный пес, была прямо перед глазами. Теперь там лежал голый человек со спутанной гривой волос. У Люциуса отлегло от сердца — получилось.

— Я и не надеялся, что вы управитесь так быстро! Молодчинка! — в комнату вбежал Спот. — Мальчики, ну что же вы не освободите нашего героя? Мун, займись Сириусом, надо проверить, что с ним все в порядке. Люциус, как вы себя чувствуете?

— Освободите. Меня.

— Конечно, конечно, не волнуйтесь, дорогой мой.

Он помахал палочкой, и Люциус почувствовал, как кресло его отпускает. Он вскочил одним движением… и чуть не рухнул на пол — ноги не слушались. Спот подхватил его под руку.

— Что же вы так торопитесь, Люциус? Кресло нулевого времени, конечно, поспособствовало тому, чтобы, пока вы путешествовали, с телом ничего не случилось, но все равно — надо же сначала привыкнуть!

— Сколько меня не было?

— Неделю.

— Сколько?! — он попытался придушить Спота, но кто-то сзади схватил его за руки.

— Ну-ну, не надо так волноваться, Люциус. Выпейте, — к его рту поднесли бутылочку с каким-то зельем, но он отвернулся.

— Что вы сказали моей жене? — Он отчаялся вырваться из крепкого захвата. 

Возможно, чуть позже у него еще появится шанс врезать по наглой физиономии Спота.

— Правду. Что вы на задании.

— И она поверила?

— Думаю, да, — он пожал плечами и улыбнулся во все тридцать два зуба. — Вы сделали доброе дело — я и не предполагал, что у вас получится с первой попытки. Даже не надеялся, что вы так сразу углубитесь в мир кошмаров вашего дорогого Сириуса.

— Он не мой, — огрызнулся Люциус и бросил взгляд на Блэка. Тот все еще был без сознания. — Как он?

— Мун, как там Сириус?

— Да вроде ничего. — Невыразимец стоял над Блэком на коленях и водил палочкой. — Истощение только, но это мы быстро поправим.

— Слышите? Все хорошо. Вы справились, поздравляю.

Его руки, наконец, отпустили.

— Я могу идти?

— Не собираетесь дождаться, пока он придет в себя?

Люциус окинул Блэка, как ему казалось, безразличным взглядом.

— Нет. 

— Тогда не смею больше задерживать, артефакты по договору доставят к вам в поместье завтра утром. Не забудьте только камин открыть.

— Не забуду.

Спот усмехнулся. Люциус не выдержал и попытался врезать ему по роже, но тот легко уклонился и перехватил руку.

— Я понимаю ваши чувства, но бить себя не позволю. Успокойтесь — в конце концов, вы же оказались в выигрыше.

Люциус сделал глубокий вдох, стараясь справиться с эмоциями. Этот человек выводил из себя одним своим существованием. Спот отпустил руку, улыбнулся и похлопал по плечу.

— Грей, проводи нашего героя. До встречи, Люциус. Возможно, мы еще обратимся к вам с каким-нибудь интересным предложением…

— Не стоит, — бросил он на прощание.

Мэнор встретил его тишиной и пожелтевшими листьями, засыпавшими парковые дорожки. Нарцисса, вопреки ожиданиям, встречала его не в холле, а в малой гостиной. На ней была строгая выходная мантия. Странно… Обычно дома Нарцисса одевалась проще. Когда он вошел, она плавно поднялась с кресла.

— Нарцисса, — Люциус направился к ней, но она подняла руку, останавливая его.

— Все же ты вернулся.

Он усмехнулся.

— Как видишь.

— Я просила тебя не вмешиваться.

— Но, Нарцисса…

— Я. Просила. Ты можешь представить, что со мной было?! Ушел в Министерство — и пропал!

Она вздернула подбородок, глаза буквально метали молнии. Настоящая Блэк.

— Я не мог тебя предупредить! Я же сам не знал!

— Да. Как обычно…

Она хмыкнула, а потом слабо улыбнулась, подошла и провела ладонью по его щеке.

— Сириус вернулся.

— Это я уже по твоему взгляду поняла.

Она нахмурилась и опустила голову.

— Нарцисса, ну, прости меня. Если бы я знал…

— То поступил бы точно так же. Люциус, не надо. Я знаю тебя уже почти сорок лет — ты совершенно не меняешься. Все такой же…

— Тогда ты уже должна была привыкнуть.

Он поймал ее руку и поцеловал открытую ладонь.

— Привыкла, но я уже очень устала. И Сириус, который тебе должен… — Она решительно отстранилась. — Нет, Люциус, я так больше не могу.

— Нарцисса, ну что ты говоришь? Это была всего лишь сделка с Отделом Тайн. А Блэк — Сириус Блэк — все равно не знает, что такое долги. Думаю, больше я его и не увижу.

— О, ты очень ошибаешься, Люциус. Он не забудет, что ты для него сделал. — Она провела рукой по лбу. — Если он придет к тебе — что, откажешь ему?

— Откажу.

Он посмотрел ей в глаза, она чуть улыбнулась и покачала головой.

— Нет, Люциус, не откажешь. Ты уже много лет врешь себе, что выжег его из своего сердца. Поверь мне, это не так.

— Что за ерунду ты говоришь!

— Ах, если бы! Люциус, ты мне дорог, но так больше продолжаться не может. Я сейчас отправляюсь к нашему сыну, мне надо подумать. 

— Ты уезжаешь?!

— Да, все уже готово. Я только хотела дождаться тебя, чтобы убедиться, что все в порядке.

— Нарцисса, ты же знаешь, что ничего не в порядке! Ты… ты бросаешь меня?

Он не мог в это поверить.

— Я не знаю. — Она отвела взгляд. — Но сейчас нам лучше пожить отдельно.

— Я думал, мы вместе отправимся в путешествие. Второй медовый месяц…

— Третий, — усмехнулась она. — Может, позже.

Она стремительно подошла к нему и обняла.

— Я напишу тебе.

— Куда ты?

Она поцеловала его в щеку.

— Пока во Францию, потом посмотрим. 

— Я приеду к тебе…

Нарцисса улыбнулась, на мгновение показалось, что в ее глазах заблестели слезы.

— Если захочешь.

Она едва ли не выбежала из гостиной, и уже через минуту в поместье ее не было.


	14. Chapter 14

Вместе с уходом Нарциссы обрушилось одиночество. Люциус уделял жене не много внимания, но только теперь понял, как она была ему нужна. Ее молчаливая поддержка не давала окончательно впасть в хандру, а теперь ничто ее не сдерживало.

Вечером он напился, в итоге — едва не забыл открыть камин для невыразимцев. Ровно в десять утра они принесли зачарованный ящик с артефактами и книгами, и в течение двух часов они совместно проверяли опись, чтобы убедиться, что все положенное по договору доставлено в целости и сохранности. Как и ожидалось, все было точно. Даже скучно. Остаток дня Люциус потратил на возвращение реликвий на их законные места. Это хоть как-то отвлекло от тяжких мыслей.

На следующий день пришло официальное уведомление о том, что исследование Темной метки закончено. Правда, Визенгамот не спешил отменить запрет на выезд за границу, а, значит, попытка примирения с женой откладывалась на неопределенный срок. В Пророке же появилось долгожданное сенсационное сообщение о том, что силами Отдела Тайн из Арки Смерти был возвращен Сириус Блэк. Весь выпуск был посвящен рассказу о его жизни, трагическим событиям, многочисленным интервью. И не было ни слова о том, что именно Люциус Малфой помог Блэку вернуться. Впрочем, это было ожидаемо. Люциус рассеяно проглядел интервью с Поттером, Андромедой, Министром и гринготтскими гоблинами, фотографии… Блэк выглядел ужасно измотанным, но счастливым.

Когда Люциус понял, что улыбается, глядя на фотографию Блэка, отбросил газету и испепелил ее взмахом палочки. Нет, не может Блэк ничего для него значить! Он только выполнил свой долг, а то, что в результате они с Блэком трахнулись — так ничего особенного. Для секса вообще не обязательны чувства. Но невозможно было отрицать, что с Блэком ему было как-то удивительно хорошо. Опять захотелось выпить, но он поборол этот позыв и решительно поднялся из-за стола. Лучше посвятить время делу. Отвлечься, попробовать написать поставщикам редких ингредиентов, например.

В кабинете его ждала большая черная сова. Она, нахохлившись, сидела на подоконнике; к ее лапе была привязана темная коробочка. Как только Люциус избавил сову от ноши, она мгновенно выпорхнула в окно. Никаких надписей на посылке не было. Он не собирался рисковать, открывая неизвестную коробку — вызвал домовика, приказал отправиться на окраину поместья и заглянуть в посылку. Тот исчез и через мгновение появился, держа в руках уже открытую коробку, на дне которой была записка и волшебная палочка.

— Опасности нет, хозяин, — эльф поклонился.

Что-то тут было не так. Люциус призвал записку. Почерк был ему незнаком.

«В знак благодарности за спасение моего крестного я хочу подарить вам эту Волшебную палочку. Господин Олливандер говорил, что она выберет любого, кто возьмет ее в руки. Так как на вашей палочке лежат ограничения, вы можете пользоваться этой, пока их не снимут. Еще раз спасибо. Гарри Поттер»

Интуиция кричала о ловушке. Не мог Гарри Поттер так поступить, это было просто неразумно. Мальчишка, конечно, отличался некоторым пренебрежением к законам, но подарить неотслеживаемую палочку бывшему Пожирателю смерти? Нет. Никогда.

— Типпи, отправляйся к границам поместья и…

Защита дома дрогнула и известила о вторжении. Так и не договорив, Люциус, выхватил свою палочку и бросился в холл. Он осторожно выглянул в окно и увидел стоящего на дорожке Грима. Блэка. Но как? Люциус выскочил на улицу.

— Что ты тут делаешь?! — он выставил вперед палочку, хотя не был уверен, что сможет проклясть Блэка.

За спиной раздался взрыв. Люциуса швырнуло вперед — в тот же миг Блэк перекинулся в человека и накрыл его своим телом. Землю тряхнуло еще раз. Люциус прикрыл голову. Сверху посыпалось стеклянное и каменное крошево, рядом рухнула и раскололась одна из колонн.

Они какое-то время еще лежали не двигаясь, но больше ничего не происходило. Люциус пошевелился. Руку пронзила боль.

— Слезь с меня, Блэк.

Блэк еще секунду прижимался к нему, а потом с трудом приподнялся и повалился рядом.

— Что это все значит?

— Грим приходит к обреченным, — не слишком понятно выразился Блэк.

Люциус поднял израненную руку к глазам — ее посекло осколками. Минутное дело. Он поднял палочку, произнес заклинание, и раны начали затягиваться.

— Ты в порядке, Блэк?

Он кивнул, пошевелился и чуть поморщился.

— Неудачно приложился коленом, когда на тебя падал, но это не страшно. Нарцисса в доме?

— Если бы она была там, я бы здесь с тобой не разлеживался. Нет, она уехала, я здесь один, не считая эльфов. Так что произошло, Блэк?

Он пожал плечами и отвел взгляд.

— Ты должен был умереть.

— Ах, ну да, Грим… — он усмехнулся. — Только по легенде, для тех, к кому он пришел, спасения не существует.

— Если только сам Грим не вмешается, — слабо улыбнулся Блэк.

— Объясни.

Он прикрыл глаза и поморщился.

— Сложно объяснить… Я — пес Смерти. Он отпустил меня, наделив возможностью видеть обреченных и являться у них на пути, но при этом забрал меня самого. Он отобрал мой разум, мои чувства, мою уверенность в себе. А ты все это вернул. Теперь я — снова я, но псом Смерти так и остался.

— Ты понял, что я должен погибнуть, и решил меня спасти? Как благородно! Что ж, считаю, мы квиты. Я спас тебя, ты спас меня. Отлично. Можешь идти, мне сейчас придется вызывать авроров и разбираться, что тут произошло.

— Малфой, ну почему тебе обязательно надо быть таким…

— Каким?

— Словно тебе все равно. Словно тебе плевать на то, что между нами было.

— А было? — Люциус поднял бровь, глядя на то, как ошеломленное лицо Блэка искажает гримаса ярости.

Миг — и тот прижал его к земле.

— Послушай, ты… Если думаешь, что все кончилось, так вот ни хрена! Я сказал, что он охотится за тобой, и это действительно так. Поэтому я… — он сделал паузу, — никуда не уйду.

— Блэк…

Блэк не дал договорить, вжавшись в его губы своими. Люциус сначала сопротивлялся, а потом сдался напору, приоткрыл рот, впуская язык Блэка. Поцелуй с привкусом горечи казался необычайно сладким. В конце концов, это же не любовь — он просто как всегда пытается спасти свою жизнь. А хороший секс можно в этом случае считать приятным бонусом. А то, что сердце стучало так, словно жаждало выскочить из груди, а душу переполняло что-то, напоминающее счастье, можно было считать незначительным побочным эффектом.


End file.
